Poor Unfortunate Souls
by joannacamilley
Summary: Mitchie Torres' life is falling apart, from having no friends to a drug-addict as her mom's boyfriend. Can Shane save her before it's too late?
1. And Now Another Day Begins

**Hi, this is joannacamilley. Thanks for reading my story! This is my first ever fanfic which actually started out as a challenge. My friend had challenged me to see who can write the best story so I was typing this when I realized I could make this into a fanfic! So, here we go! **

* * *

_And now another day begins_. Mitchie groaned as she tried to grab the last threads of her fleeting dream. She turned over and tried to recapture the blissful place of her dream world as opposed to the hell of her life. After a few minutes, she gave up; she found out that lying in her bed thinking about how perfect it was in her dream would just make it that much harder to get up to reality. She sat up and slowly crawled out of bed with slightly watery eyes. Her last dream had what all her other dreams had lacked which made it the best above all, and also the worst to wake up from.

Mitchie went to her door and quietly opened it a crack, just enough to see out of. She looked around with frantic eyes, hoping that her mother's boyfriend wasn't awake, or worse, high. Josh was almost as bad when he just woke up as he was when he was high. As soon as she was assured the coast was clear, she carefully opened her door the rest of the way. She winced and held her breath as it creaked a bit, breaking the silence of the house. All she heard was the bed in her mom's room squeak and the rustling of sheets as someone apparently turned over. When it stopped, she took it as an okay to cautiously make her way to the bathroom. Her heart was jumping out of her chest as she stepped into the room, grateful that it was sound proof. Her mother had sound proofed it when Mitchie was younger and had expressed her urge to sing, saying that the best room to sing in was the bathroom. Those were the good days, before everything went down the drain.

Mitchie sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her limp black hair greatly contrasted her bright blue eyes. Once upon a time, she loved the way she looked and walked around with great pride, but not anymore. Not since her parents' divorce. Not since her mother met drug-addict and mobster Josh. Not since her life turned to hell. She picked up her black eye-liner and layered it on thick, as if she was trying to create a mask to hide behind. When she thought about, she really was. She put on a façade in front of everyone, acting as if their words didn't hurt her, but they did, probably worse than they would to other people. She looked at her eyes and sighed as she saw a few tears leak out of them, leaving a black trail down her cheeks. She contemplated actually going to school like that, to throw people off even more, but decided not to. It would only show that she had been crying lately and people would probably make fun of her more. She wiped off the makeup and did it again, trying hard not to cry as she thought about how bad her life was.

She finished and absentmindedly ran her brush through her hair, not really caring if it looked good or not. She brushed her teeth and took one last look at herself. She looked like a tortured soul, someone who had experienced things way beyond her years. She sighed again as she crept back to her room, wondering if sighing was her new hobby. She noticed her mom's bedroom door was open, which meant one of them was up. She hoped it was Josh so he would have some time to cool off before she had to see him this morning.

She got back to her room and slowly closed the door. She walked to her closet and randomly pulled out an outfit. Most of her clothes were dark and unnoticeable, not that she had gone goth, she just didn't want to stand out. It made her life easier. She put them on and took one more look at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself with longing in her eyes, almost as if they were begging to get out of this life and into someone else's. Anyone else's. She grabbed her books and headed to the kitchen to face her impending doom, Josh.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Josh sitting at the table reading the paper while her mother was making coffee with her back turned to Mitchie. It was times like these when Mitchie could almost forget about the terrible life she had and see herself with a normal family. Almost. She gladly noticed that Josh seemed to be in a good mood, which meant he had time to blow off his morning steam. Her stomach lurched when her mom turned around, sporting a bruise above her right eye. Apparently, he blew off his steam onto her mother. Her mom just took the coffee pot to Josh and poured him a cup, all the while giving him a morning kiss. It disgusted Mitchie how forgiving her mother was. Josh could beat her to Timbuktu and she would be apologizing to _him_, while someone else could step on her shoe and she would scream at them. Her mom looked up and smiled at Mitchie, rubbing her very big stomach. Mitchie's mother was pregnant and due any day now, which disgusted Mitchie even more how Josh could hit a pregnant woman.

"Hey, Mitchie. Are you going to sit down?" Josh said, briefly looking up from his newspaper. Mitchie glared into his eyes for a second before grabbing an apple.

"No, I'd rather just…you know, leave." Mitchie replied while quickly walking to the front door, hoping that Josh wouldn't pick up on the bitterness in her voice.

"Hold up. Are you disrespecting me?" Josh demanded as he quickly stood up, knocking over his coffee. Josh had a really short temper.

Mitchie slowly turned around, a look of fear on her face. Josh was really scary when angered. "No Jo--, um…sir. I was just…practicing my acting, you know, for the school play?" she said, however, it sounded more like a question. Josh looked her up and down before slowly walking up to her. Mitchie closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Mitchie was falling, falling into her mother's expensive vase. She heard the glass shattering before she felt the extensive pain. Her eyes popped open as she realized what had happened; Josh had slapped her, knocking her into the vase and cutting herself. She looked up and saw her mother moving, almost as if wanting to come help her, but scared of what Josh would do. Apparently, Josh saw it too.

"Don't move, Connie, I'm not finished yet," he said as he walked up to Mitchie, who was shaking, either with pain or fear. He grabbed one of her arms and examined the multiple wounds. Mitchie wasn't sure if it was to help or to hurt her, but either way, she didn't move. Josh looked into her eyes and for a second, Mitchie could have sworn she saw regret flash through his eyes, but as fast as it came, it left. He abruptly stood up and turned the her mom.

"Connie, clean this up, I have to go to…work," He muttered as he left the house, leaving her mother to stare at Mitchie in shock and for Mitchie to cower on the floor. When Connie moved to help Mitchie, she jumped up and grabbed her bags, deciding to fix herself at school. Connie sighed as she looked down at the mixture of broken glass and blood on the floor and started cleaning.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! This challenge ends on Sunday the 16th so the story should be done by then. I may or may not write a sequel because I really wanted to make it longer but I have a 2 day deadline! Sorry if it sucks; I have no experience whatsoever. Well, other than school, but I'm only going into high school in a couple of weeks! Oh, and the title is the Jonas Brother song, who I love. I was trying to think of something that would go well, and I remembered the part where I said 'tortured soul' and I thought of Poor Unfortunate Souls. Well, until next time!**

**Remember to review!**


	2. Help! I Need Somebody

**Hey, well here's the second chapter! I spent 2 hours this morning typing it so sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mitchie ran to her high school, thankful that it was a couple of blocks away. She was followed by weird stares because she was running like a maniac, but she couldn't help it. She was scared, mad, and frustrated. She hated her life and just wished it could be normal, at least for one day. When she got to school, she immediately went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She really did look like a maniac. Her eyeliner was running badly and she was shaking. Since she was wearing dark colors, you couldn't really see the blood, but her arms looked a bit damp. She pulled up her sleeves and examined her arms. There were fragments of glass imbedded in them and she had no idea how to get them out. She finally decided to try to wash them out with warm water. She was just finishing up when someone walked in.

"Mitchie, are you ok?" her old friend, Sierra, asked her. They were friends before Josh came along. Then Mitchie became a social recluse and dropped all of her friends. They never stopped trying to be nice to her, though.

Sierra walked to stand beside Mitchie and gasped. The sink was faintly red because of Mitchie's blood. Mitchie just stood there, watching the blood swirl down. Sierra tentatively touched Mitchie's arm, and Mitchie gasped. She had just touched the biggest cut and pushed the fabric of Mitchie's shirt into it a bit. Mitchie just pulled away and tried to leave, but Sierra stopped her.

"Look, Mitchie, I don't know what's wrong, but you can't keep blowing your friends off like this! It's been 2 years! You have been spiraling into depression and you need help. Just please, you need somebody," Sierra softly said. keeping up with Mitchie's constant gaze.

"I don't need anybody," Mitchie hissed out, trying to convince herself that she was okay alone. She knew she needed someone, but she didn't trust people anymore. No one. Not even herself.

Mitchie left the bathroom promptly and went to her locker. She opened it and was faced with the mess inside. She felt like her locker represented her life, messy, chaotic. She grabbed her books and made her way through the crowd of students in the hall. She saw people laughing with their friends and couples holding hands. She was always in envy of them, how they didn't have to worry about an abusive home life or having no friends at school. She passed people who used to be her friend as they looked at her with sympathy because they knew something was wrong. She ignored them though; she didn't want to let people in only to have her heart ripped out at the end, like her parents had done to her previously. When she went to turn into her homeroom, she collided with another body.

* * *

Shane was goofing off in homeroom, as usually. He was in 11th grade and ready to graduate already. At least there was only a month of school left, then he would be a senior. He was in the back of the room with his friend Caitlyn and his brother Nate, who was a year younger but had started school early. Shane had just finished telling a joke when Sierra came running in.

"Guys, there's something wrong with Mitchie," Sierra gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, dread filling in her. She used to be one of Mitchie's friends and was genuinely concerned about her. Sierra sat down and took a breath.

"Well, I walked into the bathroom and saw her standing by the sink. When I walked closer, I saw that the sink was red," she started, stopping when the others gasped.

"Mitchie wouldn't…would she?" Nate asked.

"Well, I grabbed her arm and she gasped…" Sierra trailed off. "I told her that she could always come to us because she needs help, but she just said that she didn't need anybody."

Shane sat quietly in the back, thinking things over. He was never exactly friends with Mitchie, but he had seen her when everyone would come over to his and Nate's house. On the few occasions he had talked to her, she had seem nice and he had begun to like her, but that was before her attitude change. No one knew why she had suddenly changed, but most had assumed she had became snobby and thought she was better than everyone else. Mitchie's friends knew that wasn't the reason, she just wasn't like that.

"Oh, darn, I was so worried about Mitchie that I didn't go to my locker," Sierra sighed, looking at the clock. There was 2 minutes before the bell would ring.

"Hey, I'll get your stuff," Shane offered, eager to get out of this depressing conversation. He had a bit of a crush on Mitchie and didn't want them to be talking about her allegedly cutting herself. They all knew each other's combination and schedule, so Shane knew what to get. He was just about out the door when he hit someone trying to make their way in.

* * *

Mitchie started falling, but someone caught her before she hit the ground. She was immediately reminded of the similar thing that had happened that morning and cringed away from the person. When she looked up, she saw it was Shane Gray, her old friend's brother. She ripped out of his grasp and hurried into the room, quickly sitting in her seat that was secluded from all the rest. She hated being in contact with others, it was just another thing that reminded her of her dead social life and very much alive abusive life. Her arms were aching and her head hurt from where Josh had slapped her, but she would never complain. Shane stared at her for a few seconds before leaving the room.

Sierra and the others watched the exchange with worried eyes. It was rare that Mitchie came in contact with others. Sierra sighed when Mitchie ran away from Shane and sat in her seat as if she was scared. Now that she thought of it, she realized that Mitchie was scared, but she didn't know what Mitchie was scared of.

Mitchie suffered through the rest of the school day, sitting silently with glazed-over eyes in each class. She was trying to remember her dream from earlier in the day, but it was harder to get back from with each class that passed. In her last period of the day, Mitchie had stayed behind in her English class. The teacher, Mr. Bialka, sighed. She frequently stayed behind after class, something other kids would cringe at the thought of doing. He looked at her eyes and saw that they were glazed over, as they were during most of class. He didn't punish her though; she had the best grades in the class. Her writing ability was far superior to her classmates, she wrote the most intense stories. It was almost like she lived through the stuff she wrote…

Mr. Bialka shook his head and went to break Mitchie out of her trance. She snapped out of it when he was about a foot away and slowly looked up into his eyes. He gave her a sad smile, almost as if he understood her pain. She gathered her books and got up to leave.

"Don't forget tonight's homework; read the first part of Romeo and Juliet and write the different feelings that were expressed and how the writer expressed them," Mr. Bialka reminded her. She nodded and walked out of the room and into someone for the second time that day.

This time, she didn't fall or cringe. She felt numb because she knew she had to go home now, home to Josh. He was actually a nice person, when he wasn't angry. Or high, which he was when he got home from his 'job'. She looked up and saw it was Shane again. She muttered her apology as she continued walking out of the room.

Shane had been trying to talk to her the whole school day, but she would blow him off. It was obvious he liked her, no one had taken to time to get to know her. He had also hinted it a lot. But Mitchie didn't want friends, and she really didn't want a boyfriend. She was afraid she would do the same things her mom did: get pregnant in high school. Had her mom been more mature and married first, maybe Mitchie's life would be a whole lot better. She wouldn't have had to marry her dad and get into a nasty divorce 14 years later. Mitchie really didn't want to have any chance of ending up like that so she didn't date, not that anyone had wanted to date her before.

Shane let out a frustrated sigh before continuing in to talk to Mr. Bialka. Mitchie was making it really hard to get close to her, but he kept trying.

Mitchie made her way outside the building. She decided to make a detour to an ice cream place before going home, therefore postponing when she would have to face Josh. She went inside and ordered the classic vanilla on a cone. She decided to sit outside while eating, it was warm and had a nice breeze. She slowly licked the ice cream, trying to savor one of the only sweet things in her life. She froze when she saw some people she recognized from Josh's gang.

_Please don't notice me_, Mitchie thought, hating Josh more than ever now. His gang sold a multitude of drugs and were rather scary looking. They all had scars and were very large. One of them looked Mitchie in her eyes and she felt her blood freeze. He kept eye contact for a second before looking straight ahead and muttering something to the others. Mitchie let out her breath as soon as they rounded the corner. She looked at her now melted ice cream and just decided to throw it out. She didn't feel in the mood to keep eating it after that horrible-yet uneventful-encounter. She grabbed her bag and left the ice cream shop, going the opposite way than the gang members.

She was about halfway home when she heard footsteps behind her. She thought nothing of it until she heard more and they came closer. She turned around and immediately turned pale; it was the gang members.

"Hey, you Josh's kid?" one guy asked, but Mitchie couldn't speak.

"Yeah, she is. You know, you're daddy aint paying us. We need our cash and he's been skipping out," another guy said. Mitchie started trembling.

"You know what we do when we aren't being paid, right? I'm sure you've seen movies," the first guy said while rolling up his sleeve. Mitchie blacked out after the first punch.

* * *

**Oh, a cliffy! I'm probably updating later tonight or tomorrow, depending if I feel like typing more today. I only have 2 days to finish this! I already know whats going to happen, I just need to type it out. I'm probably half way done, but I probably will write a sequel focusing more on Smitchie. Leave a review on what you thought because I have no experience in what Mitchie is going through so I just want to know if it sounds good. Thanks and see you later!**


	3. It's Going to be Okay

**3 chapters in one day! You lucky readers! Sorry this one is so short, I found a good place to stop. That, and I typed _a lot_ today, so I'm kinda tired. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last, I spent like half the time on it. So now you get to see what happens!**

* * *

Pain. That's the first thing Mitchie woke up to. Extreme pain radiating all through her body. _If I'm in a hospital_, she thought, _they really need stronger painkillers_. The next thing she heard was a male voice saying medical things, so she figured it was a doctor. She decided to listen closely.

"Well, she had a couple of broken ribs, various scratches and a broken arm. She also had stitches done on her face because there was a deep wound there. This seems kind of suspicious, are you sure she fell down the stairs?" the doctor asked an unknown person.

"Of course, she was talking on the phone with her friends and holding a glass plate while going downstairs. I would think that as reckless, wouldn't you?" the person replied. Mitchie felt like the whole world had frozen. It was Josh. Talking to the doctor. As if she has suffered through a little accident that would be blamed on her. And besides, she didn't have any friends to talk to. Not anymore.

Mitchie heard someone scoff. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Shane sitting in a chair across from her bed. _That's weird, why is he here?_ she thought. Shane answered her unspoken question a few seconds later.

"If she fell down the stairs at home, then why did I find her 2 blocks away on the street?" Shane questioned, glaring at Josh.

Josh faltered, he knew that his gang had beaten Mitchie up, but he didn't want the hospital to know or they might call the cops. He looked down and shrugged. "Well…uh, maybe she tried to get to the hospital herself…" he trailed off.

Shane jumped up. "The hospital is the other way, idiot! I know Mitchie wouldn't be stupid enough to go the wrong way!" he yelled to Josh. Mitchie suddenly felt scared for Shane; if Mitchie ever called him an idiot, it would produce some very bad results.

Josh's muscles tightened and he locked his jaw, but he didn't do anything else. Contrary to what Shane had said, he wasn't an idiot. At least, not a complete one. He knew that if he hit Shane in the hospital room with the doctor still with him, he would be in deep water. So he resorted to trying to calm down.

Shane glared at Josh for a second before turning to Mitchie and widening his eyes when he saw she was awake. He tried to smile, but it came out as a small, weak one. Mitchie smiled back, but not too big because her face hurt. All that she remembered was the first punch, which was to the face. That, adding the fact that she felt like she was going to faint had helped her black out.

Josh looked at Mitchie too and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mitchie glared at him.

"Do I **look** okay?!?" she retorted, feeling brave because Shane and the doctor were in the room so he wouldn't try anything.

Josh ground his teeth and left. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows. _That was a quick departure_, she thought. The doctor answered her unasked question.

"He's probably going to check on your mom," he said. Mitchie's eyes bulged out of her head. _WHY IS MY MOM IN THE HOSPITAL?!?_ Mitchie frantically thought._ Please don't tell me the gang got her too…she's with child…_

"Oh, no, no, no," the doctor quickly corrected himself, seeing Mitchie's reaction. "She's in labor, she's having the baby."

Mitchie mentally sighed, both in relief and in sadness; now Josh had a connection to her mother, they shared a child. Mitchie could only hope it wouldn't be as messed up as she was. Or worse, Josh. Mitchie visibly shuddered.

"Are you okay? Do you need more medication?" The doctor asked in real concern as opposed to Josh's fake one.

"Yeah, I need more. I'm hurting all over," Mitchie replied truthfully. The pain was a lot worse than what she felt from the cuts she attained this morning. She realized all of this was Josh's fault. She sighed.

"Well, can you tell us what happened? You father's-" Mitchie shuddered when he called Josh her dad, "-story isn't very plausible. Do you remember?" the doctor asked her, looking hopefully into her eyes.

Mitchie was in a stump. She could tell the truth and possibly put the whole gang in jail, or she could lie and please Josh. She had no idea what to do, so she did neither.

"I don't remember much, all I know is I blacked out," she nervously answered. She really wanted the people responsible punished, but she didn't want to get in trouble. The gang would find her again and punish her for ratting them out. She didn't completely lie though, she did black out.

The doctor sighed and thanked Mitchie for trying as he walked out of the room, leaving her with Shane. Mitchie looked down and started tearing up as everything that had happened so far started to sink in. She started sobbing while Shane stood uncertainly next to her. He didn't really know her that well, but really wanted to comfort her. Mitchie looked up into his eyes. What he saw broke his heart; a scared teenage girl. Not the unresponsive person he encountered in school, she looked like she had been to hell and back. He couldn't help but go over to hold and comfort her.

She cried into his shirt, staining it with her black eyeliner and tears. She tightly held onto his body, even though it hurt to do so. She didn't care, she just wanted comfort for the first time in a while. This was totally against what the 'tortured soul' Mitchie would do, but she was sick of being so secluded and lonely. She wanted someone to help her, just like Sierra had said. She even had a bit of a crush on Shane as well, not that she would ever admit it. Well, maybe now that she was the new Mitchie.

"It's going to be okay," Shane murmured, not really knowing if it was true or not.

* * *

**Okay, I know there's going to be at least one more chapter (comming tomorrow), but I don't know if you want me to continue this story or just make a sequel after next chapter. The challenge ends on Sunday so its going to at least seem like it ends by then. I don't know if I'll just continue or make a sequel, so please give me feed back! Also tell me what you want to happen!**


	4. You Can't Tell

**Okay, I decided to just continue this story. I'm basically just typing as I go, so I'm going to try to update once a day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I liked typing it. :D**

* * *

Mitchie looked out the window. It was starting to get dark, so she figured it was around 7. She sighed and put her head on Shane's chest. They had both fallen asleep, Shane holding Mitchie in his arms. Mitchie had awaken confused. She never let anyone hold her, not for the last two years. However, Mitchie liked being held by Shane, it made her feel safe, like she didn't have to worry while in his arms. It had been a _long_ day for her. She felt completely wiped out. But she couldn't sleep.

Mitchie really didn't want to go home. She knew she would have to in the next few days, but she dreaded leaving the safety of the hospital. Josh's gang was still out there, and she hoped that they wouldn't be stupid enough to seek her out again, because she wouldn't lie next time. She wished Josh had never come into her life, but there was nothing she could do now. Her mom had probably already given birth to _his _child. Even if she left him, they would still have to share a human being.

At first Mitchie had blamed her father. He was an alcoholic, so the judge granted custody to Connie. Too bad they didn't know that she would meet a drug dealer/addict. Mitchie now knew that it wasn't her dad's fault; how could he have known that Connie would meet Josh? Mitchie knew that the only one at blame was Josh. It was all his fault. And Mitchie was paying the price of his foolish mistakes.

When Mitchie had first met Josh, she genuinely thought he was a nice guy, and he was. Until the first time he stayed over. Mitchie saw him in his true colors then. Mitchie had accidentally talked back to him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Mitchie closed her eyes. It was getting to be too much again.

"Hey," Shane muttered while yawning. Mitchie gasped; she didn't know he was awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked while trying to look into her eyes. It wasn't working because of their position. Mitchie looked at the bed and began tracing a design on the sheets.

"What happened?" he tried again, trying to get something out of her. "I know you didn't fall down the stairs, it had to have been something else…" he trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the rest.

Mitchie looked into his eyes for a second, intending to look away, but she couldn't help herself from sinking into his hazel eyes once she saw the concern in them. She rarely saw that, only from teachers, never Josh.

Shane slowly reached out and held her hand. Mitchie tightly held on, her eyes looked fearful.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked again, maintaining eye contact with her. Mitchie took a deep breath and looked away.

"My mom's boyfriend…he's not good, not at all…" She murmured, looking back into Shane's eyes. She saw anger rage through them, but he quickly controlled it.

"What does he do?" Shane asked, his voice tight.

Mitchie sighed and closed her eyes. "It's not _what_ he does, more like his affiliation with what happens to me," she replied.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he questioned her.

"You were right, I didn't fall down the stairs…I…I don't know how to say this," Mitchie admitted.

"Just try your best, start from the beginning," Shane suggested.

"Well, my parents got a divorce 5 years ago. My mom was torn apart," Mitchie started. "Then, she met Josh…She loves him, I know she does, it's just…he deals drugs," Mitchie's voice lowered near the end. Shane's eyes widened. Mitchie quickly continued.

"He does them, too. Sometimes, he'll come home high and I don't feel safe. He's even dangerous when he's not on drugs. I just…I just wish I had a normal family," Mitchie started tearing up at the end.

"Did he--did he hit you?" Shane asked, his voice grave.

"No, _he_ didn't, well, this morning he did, but…I'm not in here because of _him_ directly," Mitchie sighed.

Shane almost growled when Mitchie admitted that Josh had hit her this morning. He didn't know why, but he felt very protective of her. Although, anyone would feel protective of Mitchie.

"After school today, I was walking home and…some people attacked me," Mitchie whispered. Shane froze. Some people had _attacked_ Mitchie.

"Who?" he whispered back; it didn't feel right to talk normally.

Mitchie took a deep breath. "People in Josh's gang. He didn't pay them, so they paid me a visit," Mitchie confessed.

Shane abruptly stood up. Mitchie gasped and tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away.

"Shane! What are you doing?" Mitchie exclaimed, trying to get him back. She had a sick feeling that he was going to tell the doctors the truth about Josh and his gang.

"Mitchie! You can't just let this go!" Shane yelled. Mitchie winced at his loud voice. Shane sighed and continued at a lower voice. "Josh abused you, he needs to be punished, along with his gang."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "NO!" she half screamed. "You can't tell! I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about this!"

"Why not? You have to realize that they are dangerous people, and if you don't want this happening to others, you have to report it," Shane tried to reason with her. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand. Josh will do _something_ once he finds out I told on him. Something really bad," Mitchie whispered, looking down.

Shane froze. "You're scared," he said, not even bothering to make it a question; he knew she was.

Mitchie nodded. "He's a force to be reckoned with. You have no idea," she mumbled.

Shane sat back down on the bed. "All we can do is at least try. Besides you won't be alone," he said softly. Mitchie looked up at him questionably.

Shane took a deep breath. "I really like you Mitchie, and I want to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Another cliffy! Sorry if this is short; my dog woke me up at like 7, and I went to bed at 3...not a good combination. I was _slightly_ tired (lol) and I didn't know how to make it longer. I also want to say Happy 20th Birthday, Joe Jonas! I am 99.9% sure he won't see this birthday wish, but, maybe he likes reading fanfics about movies that he's been in. Lol, its a longshot, but who knows? Also, I kinda put a bit of Twilight in here. When I said Shane felt protective of Mitchie, I was thinking of when Edward said he felt protective of Bella. Just thought it was interesting. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Seemingly Unrequited Love

**First of all, I'd like to thank all the people reading and reviewing this story. Reviews are amazing, they make you feel good. Also, I'd like to give credit to other fanfics I have read because I really wouldn't have been able to do this without them. I want to put a disclaimer, since I haven't in any of the other chapters. I don't really see the point, it's obvious I don't own Camp Rock, or else this would be in the next movie :D**** And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

Mitchie blinked and sat perfectly still. Shane sensed something was wrong. Suddenly, dread swept through him; did she not reciprocate his feelings?

"Shane…" Mitchie trailed off and looked down. "I…don't really know you." she confessed.

"What? Mitchie, of co--" Shane stopped midsentence and realized she was right. He didn't really know her. He didn't know her favorite food, her favorite color, hell, he didn't even start talking to her until today!

Shane looked down, embarrassed and a bit ashamed; how could he ask out a girl he barely knew?

"S-sorry, I ju-just, really liked y-you, and--" Mitchie silenced him by shaking her head.

"Shane, it's ok, just, maybe we should at least be friends first?" Mitchie asked. She completely understood Shane. Her heart wanted him, but her head told her she should at least get to know him first. This was technically the first day they actually had a real conversation, all the other times were just small talk.

Shane nodded and lied down on the bed, inviting Mitchie to go down with him. Mitchie felt unsure, it seemed more like a couple-y thing to do. On the other hand, she really wanted to be close to him, so she didn't mind if the friendship/relationship line was a bit blurry.

She snuggled into Shane, her head fitting under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and they simultaneously sighed. Mitchie giggled, which caused Shane to chuckle, starting a fit of laughter from both of them. All of a sudden, Mitchie's laughter turned into cries of pain. Shane jumped up, unsure of what to do.

"Mitchie! What's wrong?" Shane exclaimed, scared for her.

Mitchie gasped for a second and collapsed into her pillow. "Laughing…broken ribs…not the best idea…" Mitchie stated, trying to catch her breath.

Shane felt his anger boiling inside him. This was all her mother's boyfriend's fault! He didn't even have an official name, like her step-dad. No, just her mom's boyfriend. Shane sighed and looked down at Mitchie. Her cheeks were flushed from the sudden pain she had experienced. He sat down beside her and started running his hands through her hair, attempting to soothe her.

"Are you okay now?" He murmured, leaning down to say it near her ear. Mitchie turned towards him, not expecting him that close. She gasped and her eyes widened. Their lips were centimeters apart. Shane looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity before finally turning away, attempting to clear his now foggy head.

Mitchie stayed still, thinking about what could have been. She had never been kissed, and the opportunity was so close, but they lost it. Mitchie was glad though; she didn't want her first kiss to be with a guy she barely knew while in the hospital because she was beaten up that day. _That would have been _so _romantic_, she thought, sarcasm lacing through her words.

"Sorry," Shane muttered, trying not to meet her eyes.

Mitchie smirked and was about to say something before a young nurse came in. Mitchie smiled at her while she went to the table next to Mitchie to check her blood pressure and other things.

"Hi, my name is Cindy. Are you okay? Do you need more medication?" she asked, smiling at Mitchie in a way that Mitchie was sure was well rehearsed and used very often.

"Yeah my ribs are aching and my arm hurts a bit," Mitchie nodded, looking back at Shane. He looked rather uncomfortable, now standing at the side of her bed, looking down.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the pain meds," Cindy said while nodding at Shane, acknowledging him for the first time.

As soon as she was gone, Mitchie turned to Shane. "What's wrong?" she asked while reaching out for his hand. He held onto it, but rather loosely.

He gulped. "She's going to give you a shot, right?" he asked her.

Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows and slowly nodded. "Why, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Me and needles…don't really mix," Shane admitted, blushing a bit.

Mitchie giggled. She didn't full out laugh for two reasons, it would take a stab at Shane's ego and she had learned her lesson the first time…

"Shane, it's not like she's going to stick you too, only the person who's in pain," she said, composing herself. "Shouldn't I be more scared of it than you? It's my skin it's penetrating."

Shane sighed. "If you're just going to make fun of me, I'll be in the hall…" he said while walking backwards towards the door. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back and he gasped. He cringed and prayed that he didn't just walk into the needle. He turned around and saw Cindy's shocked face. He nodded; of course he did.

"Can you _please_ get it **out** of me?" Shane said through clenched teeth. Did he mention that he **hated** needles?

"Of course, of course!" Cindy exclaimed, rushing behind Shane to extract the needle from his back. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I didn't know you were there!" she hurriedly explained. She saw how freaked out Shane was.

"It's…okay. I'm just gonna…sit outside?" he said, although it sounded like he asked it. He was still in a daze. He had walked into a needle while leaving the room so he wouldn't have to see Mitchie get stabbed by it.

"Kid, it looks like none is missing so that means you didn't actually get the shot. That's good, otherwise you would be feeling numb," Cindy explained while examining the needle. Shane smirked and slightly shook his head; he already felt numb, but from the shock of what had happened.

He remembered Mitchie and looked over to her. Her eyes were opened wide and she mouthed 'sorry' to him. He shrugged and left the room. He sat in one of the chairs outside of Mitchie's room and put his head in his hands. His back was still hurting.

"Hey, kid. I should bandage you up now that you have a hole in your back," Cindy said, trying to joke but failing miserably. Shane weakly smiled at her and followed her into another room.

"Umm, you're going to have to…take off your shirt for me to help you," Cindy mumbled while Shane flushed. He really didn't want to, especially since Cindy looked about 24 and he was a teenage boy…

He sighed and took his shirt off. He hissed as she cleaned the injection area. Since he had moved when he was stuck with the needle, it left a messier hole and more pain. He winced as she worked and glanced up. He froze when he saw_ him _running down the hall._ He_ was holding a newborn, who looked like it was tucked into his jacket. Shane pondered what that meant before he realized: Josh was stealing his kid.

* * *

**Ohhh, what's going to happen next? Haha, I barely know! But I pretty much know...it's gonna get interesting now! I realized I probably should have a couple of chapters done before posting one, but that hasn't been working out...but I'm trying to type them as fast as I can. I hoped you liked this chapter! I loved when Shane got stuck with the needle!Please Review!**


	6. Blinded by Love

**Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I kinda had writer's block, and after a few reviews inspired me (by telling me to update) I decided to. I spent a few hours on this, it's a bit longer than usual, but the amazing thing is I had this horrible headache while typing it. But I got it done, so that's good. I thought it was a rather good chapter, so enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

Shane's eyes widened. _How in the world can you steal your own kid? _Shane thought. _Shouldn't there be doctors monitoring them or something? _Shane stood there for a second longer before his senses kicked in. He suddenly ran forward, surprising Cindy with his abruptness. He ran down the hall, following the hallway he saw Josh run down. Shane's heart lurched when he came to the end of the hall. He could either go left or right. He quickly looked down each hall, both looking the same, no trace of Josh and the baby.

"Damn," Shane cursed under his breath, closing his eyes for a brief second. Something told him to go right. He opened his eyes and raced down the hallway. He had to avoid hitting doctors and other objects just standing in the hallway. Several people had yelled at him to slow down, but he hardly heard them. He turned a corner and that's when he saw it. He saw someone turning another corner at the other end of the hallway, wearing the same jacket as Josh was. Shane sprinted down the hallway, almost crashing into the wall as he turned the next corner. He looked up just in time to see an exit door close at the end of the hall.

Shane ran to the door, even though his lungs were burning and his legs were worn-out. He knew how bad Josh was, and he really didn't want him near an innocent child. He threw open the door and his heart dropped. Josh was just getting into a car, all the way across the parking lot. Shane knew he couldn't run to the car before Josh pulled off. Josh looked up and recognized Shane. They glared at each other for a second, then Josh drove away. Shane looked at his license plate, memorizing it. He smirked and ran inside, running to the maternity ward.

* * *

"What?" Dr. Jonas asked. He was just freaking out about the baby that was missing in the nursery, and now this teenage boy was telling him that the father of the adorable baby girl had stolen her and driven away. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Of course," Shane gasped, trying to catch his breath. He had just run all the way across the hospital, burst through Connie's hospital room doors and said that he saw Josh stealing her daughter.

"So, you're saying that Josh Tummel took Cynthia Tummel-Torres from the hospital and drove away?" Dr. Jonas questioned, trying to get the story straight.

"Yes, yes, yes, we don't have much time, please!" Shane begged. He didn't know what Josh would do to little Cynthia. He really didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to take action. "We need to find them. Josh is a bad man, I don't think he should be trusted alone with her."

Connie was horrorstricken. She knew that Josh wasn't the 'ideal father', but she had hoped that bringing their daughter in the world would change him. Tears started flowing down her face. Not only was she wrong about Josh's predicted change, she had put her innocent daughter's life in danger. _You're such a terrible mother_. Mitchie's words echoed in her head. Mitchie had said them to her a few months ago, when she didn't stop one of Josh's attacks. Connie had told Mitchie to not aggravate him, and Mitchie had ran away in tears, but not before telling her mother off.

Connie knew that she should have helped her daughter, but she loved Josh too much. _I was blinded by love,_ she thought. _How could I be so stupid! Mitchie always comes first. _She made a decision: should she ever see Josh again (she hoped, that way she would have Cynthia back), she would get rid of him so that she, Mitchie, and Cynthia could at least attempt to have a normal life.

"I know where he would go," Connie finally spoke up. Shane and Dr. Jonas turned to Connie, stunned by the break of her silence.

"What?" Shane asked her, confused as to why Josh would have told her his hiding spot.

"Josh's job, it's…at a warehouse. Right off of Route 70," she said, looking at the floor.

Shane hesitated, then left the room. He went to Mitchie's room, about 3 halls down. He slowly walked in. Mitchie was laying in her bed with her eyes closed, but he was sure that she wasn't sleeping. She was just trying to enjoy a Josh-free evening.

"Mitchie," Shane quietly said. She opened her eyes and gently smiled at him. "I…have some bad news," he continued, looking down.

Mitchie's smile quickly turned into a frown. "What?" she questioned, panic seeping through her voice, although she was trying to cover it up. She let out a shaky laugh. "What did Josh do now," she tried to joke, although she knew it was a serious situation.

"He…stole your baby sister," Shane answered, his voice down to a whisper. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Wha--that's not possible," Mitchie said, confusion written on her face. "How do you steal a baby?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know, but Josh did. Your mom told us where he most likely is or is going to. We should go," he said.

"I can't leave, I still have broken ribs," Mitchie sadly said.

"I'm sure they would let you go in a crisis or something. We need to get her back, there's no telling what Josh could do to her…" Shane softly said. Mitchie's eyes teared up. Even though she wasn't on the best of terms with her mom, and she **hated **Josh, she couldn't stand to see something bad happen to her sister. _My sister_, Mitchie thought lovingly. _Who's hopefully alive_, she added ruefully.

"Okay," Mitchie whispered. She really wanted her baby sister. Even though they had never met, even though she didn't even know her name, Mitchie wanted to hold her and protect her.

"C'mon," Shane said while helping her get up. She winced as she sat up but was otherwise ok. Shane helped her walk to his car outside, surprised when no one stopped them. He helped her into the passenger seat of his Honda, then ran to the other side and got in himself. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, glancing over to Mitchie. She looked pale and scared, looking out of the window. Shane sighed and put his hand on Mitchie's. She tensed a bit, but turned her hand around and held his. He smiled and paid more attention to the road.

"So, uh, your mom said that he would be at a warehouse off of Route 70?" Shane asked, hoping that she knew what her mom was talking about.

Mitchie stiffened. The warehouse was where Josh and his gang did their drug deals. "Ye-yeah, I kn-know where it i-is," She stuttered, scared of going there.

Shane noticed her fear. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at Mitchie. She looked even more scared now. Suddenly, Shane realized the significance of the place. "Mitchie," he started slowly. "Is that where they--"

"Shane, look out!" Mitchie screamed, grabbing the wheel and jerking it right. Shane looked forward just in time to see a truck pass them to their left. Shane froze.

"Shane, what's wrong with you! You have to watch where you're going," Mitchie started crying. Shane pulled over and turned to her. She was shaking and tears were gushing down her face. He pulled her over to him.

"Shh, what's wrong?" Shane softly asked her. Mitchie continued trembling.

"What if--what if he killed her!" she whimpered. Shane gasped, then slowly let out his breath.

"We--we don't know that," he said, trying to reassure her. "Maybe he just wants to spoil her…and stuff…" Shane trailed off miserably. He knew it sounded weak, but he couldn't do any better.

"Shane, Josh is crazy. There's no telling what he will do!" Mitchie exclaimed, moving out of Shane's grasp. She sat up straight and looked forward. "Just…drive."

Shane sighed, putting the car in gear and driving off again. After a few minutes of silence, Shane spoke.

"Where is it I have to get off?" he asked, his voice dull.

Mitchie looked at him before answering. "Get off at exit 20, the warehouse is about a half a mile away from there," Mitchie answered, matching his tone. She didn't know why, but she knew she hurt him.

Shane briefly nodded and continued driving. 5 minutes later, he pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. Both of their hearts sunk when they didn't see any other cars in the abandoned lot. They looked at each other with disheartened eyes. Shane said something first.

"Maybe he ditched his car, so that we wouldn't know he was here," he suggested, and Mitchie shrugged and got out of the car. Shane followed her as she cautiously walked into the building. The smell was horrible; it was like no one cared about keeping the place clean. It smelled of drugs, beer, and sweaty men. Mitchie was used to it though, Josh sometimes took her here, to try to get her 'into the business'. They split ways and silently looked for Josh and Cynthia.

"Mitchie, over here," she heard Shane call. Mitchie confusedly walked over. _Why would he call me if Josh could hear him_, she thought.

She walked to Shane and felt her spirits lower when she saw the note Shane was holding. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile while handing it over. Mitchie looked at him for a second longer, then looked down and read the note.

_I bet you thought you had me, but good try. I know Mitchie told, she was never good at keeping family affairs private, but it doesn't matter anymore. I know that there are probably police after me, but give it up. You're never going to find me. I'm going to raise little Cynthia to be everything Mitchie isn't. Popular, obedient, and loyal. I'm sorry Connie, I really liked you, but it wouldn't have worked out anyways.-Josh_

**I think this is another cliffhanger, lol, I'm not really sure. I like ending in cliffys (or is it cliffies?) because they make you want to see the next chapter more. On account that I'm probably not going to update tomorrow, I want to wish Demi Lovato an early birthday! She's 17, which is weird because a lot of Disney stars are 17 now/turning 17. Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, etc. I guess 1992 was a popular birth year. Oh, and I hope that you like the doctor being named Dr. Jonas XD. I just had a burst of inspiration _why not name the doctor Dr Jonas? _Anyways, review! They are really nice and I make sure to reveiw every story I read. The authors of those stories have told me that they really apprieciate it, and now I understand why. I mean, the least you can do for reading my 1,500+ word story is to leave a 15 word review. I think that's a fair trade, right?**

* * *


	7. You Don't Have to Say Anything

**Whoa,this is the shortest I have typed so far. I really wanted to make it longer, but that would mean spending more time on it, time I don't have. I'll tell you at the end. Also, as one reviewer pointed out, I had changed Mitchie's eye color to blue in the first chapter. What happened was I started the story as just a normal story, but after I was done the first chapter, I decided to make it a fanfic for Camp Rock. I'm sorry if it offended anyone, but her eyes are back to brown in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

Mitchie closed her eyes. _This cannot be happening_, she desperately thought. She willed everything to go away. _Please keep Cynthia save_, Mitchie begged in her mind. _She doesn't deserve this. No one does._

Shane watched Mitchie carefully. Tears were silently trickling down her face. He reached out to wipe them away, but she shied away from his touch. She walked to the corner of the room and sat in a chair with her head down. Shane paused, not sure what to do. He slowly walked over to her, hearing her lowly muttering something to herself. He sat on the floor in front of her and looked at her face. She looked up and Shane's eyes widened. Her normally chocolate brown eyes were now a deep black. Mitchie was silent for a moment, staring into Shane's eyes.

"I hope he burns in hell," she whispered, surprising Shane. He slightly flinched because he could tell she deeply meant what she said by the amount of anger in her low voice.

He looked down, not sure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," Mitchie murmured, as if reading his thoughts. He looked back up at her. She looked vulnerable, like how she was before they fell asleep at the hospital. Her eyes started watering again, but she blinked away the tears. "Just give me a minute."

Shane nodded and sat back, willing to give Mitchie all the time in the world if she needed it. She definitely earned it by suffering through Josh's cruelty in silence. He looked at his watch. It was about 8:30. _Wow, this was a __**long**__ day_, Shane thought. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes, then Mitchie got up off the chair. She held out her hand to help Shane up, but it was slightly shaking. He smiled and took her hand, keeping it when he was up. Mitchie smiled slightly at him as they walked to his car. When she got in, she buckled her seatbelt slowly then leaned back into her seat with her eyes closed. Shane looked at her in concern.

"I should probably get back," Mitchie said with her eyes still closed. "My sides are starting to hurt again."

Shane mentally slapped himself; he had totally forgotten that Mitchie was in pain. "Oh, right," he muttered as he started the car.

The drive was uneventful. Mitchie kept her eyes closed the entire time while Shane was too scared to say anything. The uncomfortable silence hung thick in the air. Mitchie acted like it didn't affect her, which baffled Shane. He nervously tapped the steering wheel while Mitchie continued to just sit there. Shane was worried; she was disconnecting herself from reality, something he had seen her do in school. He didn't know what it would feel like, though, to have your half-sister's crazy father steal her. So he resorted to silence. When he pulled up to the hospital, he turned off the car and turned to Mitchie. She slowly opened her eyes, but looked straight ahead. She stayed there for a moment before unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding out of the car.

Shane sighed and followed after her. She went into the hospital, not even turning around to check that Shane was still with her. She signed in and briefly explained her absence in a detached voice. Shane felt anxiety build up in him. He didn't know if she was going to explode soon or if she was going to continue to act like this. He followed her to her room. The elevator ride was as awkward as the car ride, but Mitchie didn't seem to care. When she got to her room, she sat on the bed, facing away from Shane. He stood there silently, unsure of what to do. He finally decided on **trying** to comfort her. Emphasis on **trying**.

"Mitchie, I'm so-" he started to say.

"Save it, Shane," Mitchie said curtly. Shane was taken aback, he had done nothing wrong.

"Mitchie, I'm trying to help you here!" he exclaimed quietly. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't do anything about it!"

Mitchie was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" she trailed off.

"Pissed off?" Shane said, trying to help.

Mitchie cracked a smile. "Sure, you can say that. Josh is just…I don't know," she said while looking down.

"Crazy?" Shane tried to help again.

"It's more than that!" Mitchie suddenly exploded. Shane gasped silently at her unexpected outburst. "He has to be mentally ill or something, I mean, who does that?!" she rhetorically asked. "You can't _steal_ a baby! It could get sick from being in the outside world too soon! I seriously think he has problems," she seethed.

Shane hesitantly reached out to comfort her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She leaned in and started crying. _Wow, fourth time today_, Mitchie thought. _Third time in front of Shane_. Shane held her until she fell asleep again, this time for the whole night.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm supposed to be packing, but instead, I was typing this. Tomorrow, I'm going to Disney World (woo!) and I'm not going to be back until Thursday, so I won't update in that time period. Also, I start school on the 31st, and I need to get school stuff so I'm probably going to be busy Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I might be able to type on Friday, maybe, so look for an update near there. Thank you for all the reviews, and please remember to review. I would also like your feedback and _constructive_ ****criticism.**


	8. Memory Lane

**Ok, ok, ok. I'm so, so sorry for not updating in over a week. I got back from Disney World on Thursday, shopped for school clothes on Friday, celebrated my dad's birthday on Saturday, went to a 'end of the summer' party on Sunday, and started high school on Monday! I came back from school exhausted, especially since I had ran 3 miles in cross country training after school. I also went shopping for supplies. I thought you guys deserved another chapter, since the last one was so short (and this one :( ) so I was typing this from like 11 to 12 midnight. I had already started it, I just wanted to finish the chapter. Hope you like this! (oh, and my friend wrote a part in there, you might see the difference in style)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

Connie laid on her bed, worried sick. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl a couple of hours ago, and her boyfriend had stolen her. What was a mother to do? Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't have the energy to wipe them away. She had been crying ever since Shane had left the room at around 7 and then came back at 9 to tell her about the note. She knew Josh had gotten away. He gets away with everything. _What did I ever see in him?_ she asked herself. She sighed and let her mind take her down Memory Lane.

* * *

_Sigh_. Such a long day. I sighed and hung up my apron on my hook. I took off my hairnet and shook out my hair. Those things feel rather constricting if you ask me.

"Connie, what time do we have to be in tomorrow?" Sandra, one of my employees, asked me.

"Umm, I'd say about…8 tomorrow. We have that birthday party to cater at 2, so we need to make sure everything is perfect," I told her as I straightened up the kitchen. I heard the bell on the door ring, signaling that someone was coming in. _Can't they read the sign_, I angrily thought. It was closing time and I had to get home. My daughter was a bit more reclusive since me and Steve divorced. Its slight, but I can see it. Unconsciously, she is trying to keep by herself, but she's trying to hide it. She always liked Steve more, but his drinking problem was considered a 'hazardous living environment', so I was given custody. She's only 15, she couldn't even drive yet, so she had no say. And she started to hate me for it.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but we're-" I stopped as I turned around. Standing in the door way was a man. Not just any man, but a gorgeous one, if I do say so myself. He was deeply tanned, looking as if he spends hours in the sun, but he could be tan even without it. His eyes were a deep onyx, almost seeming as holes from his eyes into his soul. He had silky black hair, which was a semi-long length. It grew wavy as it flowed down his face. And that was just his face.

He looked like a bodybuilder. There were muscles bulging out from every piece of flesh in his body, signifying that he worked out, a lot. His chin came together to a sharp point below his mouth, making him look more mysterious. A navy blue polo draped over his torso, topped with a dark brown leather jacket. When he noticed me checking him out, he smirked at me with a playful look in his smile. I felt my face burn up from embarrassment of my being caught. It's not that I haven't been caught checking out guys before, it's just that I haven't really checked out guys in a while--you know what I mean, no guys have really caught my eye. But this guy made it different in another way: I haven't felt embarrassed like this since high school, that center nearly shouting "Watch out! Hormones on the rise!" _I haven't had those emotions since Stev--no._ I won't dare finish his name, even in my thoughts. He stepped forward a bit, and I shook my head a little, trying to clear it.

"We're, umm…closed?" I trailed off, making it sound like a question. He smirked again.

"I see." His lips caressed each word that came out, even though it was only two. His voice was smooth as velvet, although you could hear a faint crack in his voice as he talked. It was like he had the perfect voice but was damaging it somehow. _Maybe he sings, too_, I thought. Great, make him even more perfect.

"Well, I just thought," he said as he walked up to me, "that I could try," he continued, scooping up a leftover biscuit that was sitting on the counter in front of me, "some of your world-class biscuits." He smirked, yet again, as he took a slow bite into the delicious pastry. I watched him chew in a trance, barely recognizing my surroundings. His eyes were linked to mine, almost staring me down, begging me to be the first to back away. I refused, my eyes were locked on his. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, all the while, he ate his biscuit. I could tell he liked it by how his eyes opened up a bit, happiness on the edges. I heard buzzing in my ears, but it could have been anything. I found out a second later.

"Connie! Come on! Don't you have to go get Mitchie!" Sandra practically screamed at me. My daughter's name made me snap out of the trance the mystery guy had me in. I looked at him one last time and sighed.

"I have to go," I reluctantly told him. I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again, I mean, he could be visiting New Jersey form Bosnia for all I knew! He smirked (a bit of a habit, right?) and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The name's Josh," he said coolly, as if he had the whole world in his hands.

"Mine's Connie, well, as you know…Sandra was screaming it, so, yeah…" I awkwardly tried to flirt back. It has been so long. So, very long. And it's about time!

"It's cool," he slowly spoke, completing his 'cool' persona.

"…ok…" I said quietly, giggling on the inside. He seemed so amazingly perfect, almost like Edward Cullen (yes, I know about him, Mitchie wouldn't shut up about him since Twilight came out). My own personal Edward.

"So, um, here's my number," he actually smiled (shocker, not a smirk) as he slide me the paper, closing my hands around it. As soon as he touched my hand, I felt sparks. _He could be the one, _I thought dreamily. The one everyone dreams of.

* * *

_If only I knew._

* * *

**Ok, I was totally gonna name this chapter He Could Be The One, like the Hannah Montana song, but I had already planned to name it Memory Lane. I HAD to put Edward in there, because when I was describing Josh, I was thinking of how Stephenie Meyer described Edward. And when she said it's about time, I thought of the Jonas Brothers' first album with the same name. **

**Speaking of the Jonas Brothers, I found out some disappointing news. I found out that my older brother, who works for the Philadelphia Eagles, met the Jonas Brothers. Now, that would be awesome, had he not turn down tickets from them... Yeah. It's totally awesome my brother actually talked to them, but I would have preferred to see them. His excuse "I thought you didn't like them." Puh-leeze. Most teenage/pre-teen girls in America (and other countries) like/love the Jonas Brothers. And even if I didn't like them, he could have sold the tickets somewhere for a good price. But oh well, that's the way the cookie crumbles. **

**Oh, and I didn't describe Josh before because I honestly didn't know what he looked like and I wanted you guys to interpret him in whatever way you wanted. I just went to this site that randomly generates characters, and that's what it came up with. Pretty good match, huh? **

**So please review! Ask any writer, they love reviews. I might not be updating as much, school started and I have all honors...ugh. I actually have to study now, lol. And I have cross country and piano and I'm going to perform Fame for a theater class. Talk about a packed schedule. So in your reviews, tell me if you want me to do another chapter from the past or if you want me to go back to the present. I enjoy feedback!**


	9. Wake Up

**Just to start off, I was rather disappointed by the lack of reviews last chapter. It says that at least 74 people have read it, but I only got 2 reviews. It delayed me typing this chapter. So I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviews, who took the time to review and make me feel good.**

**ilovejoejonas4eva6279314**

**Maddybabbi**

**tiffyboocullenjonas**

**Rocket Power**

**BloomiesGirl**

**xxstrawberry16xx**

**bbbbgiirl**

**VampireLady21**

**ihatetosayitoldyouso**

**DiSnEyGiRl96**

**chazza-x**

**mayaste7**

**TSLOTATlover**

**-Battlefield-**

**Everyone who has read, thank you. Review and you can be recognized too!  
**

**On another note, this one is much longer. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* (I also don't own Newton, New Jersey)**

* * *

_"Daddy, push me higher!" I screamed. My dad chuckled as he stepped forward to complete my request. I felt his hands on my smaller back for a second, then I was soaring higher in the sky. I laughed without a care in the world as my long brown hair flowed behind me. We had been outside all afternoon, having fun in our backyard._

_"Steve," my mom called from inside. "It's almost six o'clock, we still have to eat dinner." I heard my father sigh and came to stand in front of me._

_"Princess," he said to me, "jump into my arms so we can go inside."_

_I smiled. "Okay Daddy!" I excitedly said, immediately flying out of the swing, towards my unaware father. We both heard a sickening crack._

_I groaned, my little body in pain, radiating from my left arm. I heard muffled shouting coming from the halls. I sat up and listened hard._

_"STEVE! How could you do that to my little girl!" I heard my mother shout._

_"Your little girl? I believe that she is as much mine as she is yours!" my dad yelled back._

_"How could you let her jump off that high swing! She could have broken her neck!" My mother's outline could be seen through the shades in my window to the hall. Her body was tense and he hands were balled up._

_"Okay, okay. Connie, I know what could have happened, but-"_

_"NO! There's not 'but' about it! You could have killed her!" My mom threw her hands in the air. _

_My dad sighed. "Connie, we haven't been getting along lately, an-"_

_"Ya think?!?" My mother screamed at him._

_"Please, at least let me finish my sentence." My dad paused to ensure that my mom wasn't going to interrupt. From what I could interpret, she was glaring at him. "Okay. We haven't been getting along lately, and maybe we should be…considering…divorce…" my dad quietly trailed off._

_My mom gasped and walked up to my father's face. "If you think we are going to raise Michelle in a split-household, you have another thing coming at you. I will not be another statistic," she said in a low voice._

_My dad humorously laughed. "What do you mean, another statistic?" he asked._

_"Another single mother who gave birth as a teenager," my mother hissed._

_"WHAT? What makes you think you're going to be a single mother?" my dad asked._

_My mom scoffed. "Well, when people get divorced, they don't live together or date. Hence the single mother."_

_"You're not going to be a single mother, I'm going to be a single father." That shut my mom up._

_She started shaking. "You will NEVER take my daughter away from me, okay? Remember that," she quietly yelled, as if she didn't want to wake me up._

_"What gives you the right to keep her?" my dad calmly asked, although clearly enraged._

_"__**I **__was the one who carried her for nine months while you partied with your friends. __**I**__ was the one who went through 26 hours of labor while you were vacationing in the Bahamas with your family," my mother said._

_"Oh, well I'm sorry I tried to keep my life relatively normal. And it's not my fault I was on an island when you were in labor," my dad argued. I felt something wet fall on my hand. I looked at a mirror on my bedside table and saw streaks of water flowing down my face; tears. I couldn't help the sob that ripped out of my mouth. Suddenly, my parents stopped arguing and turned to my room. They looked at each other and came in together._

_"Hey, Princess, what's wrong," my dad asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Yo-you guys a-are ge-getting di-divorced!" I stuttered, my little voice cracking with the sobs coming out of my mouth._

_"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay," my mom tried to comfort me. "Me and daddy just have to work some things out, it's going to be okay."_

_I looked up at her. "So you're not getting a divorce?" I hopefully asked._

_My parents looked at each other. "…no, not immediately," my dad murmured._

_I, being my naïve self, smiled like a manic. _

No, they didn't get divorced immediately. It came 4 years later.

* * *

"Mitchie. _Mitchie_. Mitchie, come on, wake up," Mitchie heard as her dream ended. She slowly opened her eyes, startled by the bright sunlight that was streaming through the hospitals open window.

"Wha-" She yawned, stopping when she finally realized who was in the room and what had happened last night.

"Mitchie," her mother softly said, "it's time to go." He face was solemn and her tone slightly dark.

Shane glanced at Connie for a second before walking up to Mitchie's bed with a fake cheery face on. "Come on, I'll help you up," he said while offering a hand. She looked at it, then looked at his face.

"What happened to _her_," she asked him, not wanting to say Cynthia's name.

His face immediately dropped. "Uhh…we don't…know, they are still gone," he mumbled, half hoping that Mitchie wouldn't hear him. He knew she did when she nodded as a tear slid down her face. She grabbed his hand weakly and stood up, keeping his hand in hers. Connie faintly smiled. She remember when she was Mitchie's age, that was how her and Steve started…She shook her head. Mitchie would never end up like her, she despised her mother. Connie sighed as they walked to the door.

"Hold up," said Cindy, the nurse, as she walked in the door pushing a wheelchair. "Michelle and Constantine Torres have to be escorted outside in a wheelchair, common procedure." As she finished, another nurse came in with another wheelchair. Connie sighed while Mitchie looked at the chairs emotionlessly.

"Uhh, can I push Mitchie's?" Shane asked Cindy.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sure. Is she your girlfriend or something?" she asked him as she helped Connie get into her chair. Shane tensed; he remembered when Mitchie had shot him down, it had hurt his ego.

"Umm, no, just friends…" Mitchie replied for him as she got into her own chair. Shane went behind her and started pushing her down the halls.

"What time is it?" Mitchie asked him as they got to the lobby.

"It's like, noon or something like that," he murmured back, trying to avoid hitting people with Mitchie.

"Wow, I slept that long?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

He weakly smiled at her. "It was a long day, you needed the rest," he softly replied. Mitchie frowned as she went over the previous day's events. Shane helped Mitchie into the back seat of Connie's minivan as Cindy helped Connie into the passenger seat. Shane had agreed to drive them home, seeing as Mitchie still felt weak and Connie had just given birth. He said he would walk home afterwards, which was just down the street.

Shane sat in the driver's seat and started the car. The car was silent the whole drive. Shane tried to make small talk, but Mitchie was dozing off in the back and Connie was still exhausted from the birth of her missing daughter. Shane finally decided to turn on the radio, switching stations to find the perfect one. When he went past the news station, something they said made him freeze.

_"And now back to the news. In a baffling case, Josh Tummel, 35, from Newton, New Jersey was seen speeding down highway 20. Not only is he in for reckless driving, but he has apparently stolen his day old daughter from Newton Memorial Hospital yesterday. He is currently wanted in New Jersey, New York and Pennsylvania, the states he could have escaped to. More on the story when we get back."_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so Camp Rock is coming on tonight! I might watch it, I don't know. Remember people, REVEIW! As I said earlier, I only got 2 last time, so I'm going to make a standard. I want at least 3 reviews until I do my next chapter. That shouldn't be too hard, just review. **


	10. Never Say Never

**Whew! This one was extra long! I thought that the other ones are rather short so I'd try to add some to this one. Hmm, other things to tell you... okay, so I'm going to say that Nate is Shane's little brother by a year, even though they are in the same homeroom :\ That's just the way it works. And Jason is a senior about to graduate. Mitchie and Shane are juniors about to be seniors. Okay, that's it for now, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

**I also don't own 'The Game' (idk who does) If you're confused about it, I can explain it more thoroughly.**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Mitchie had stopped breathing, holding in her breath while Connie was as pale as a sheet. Shane was frozen in shock. _So, he was seen_, thought Shane. _That has to mean Cynthia is safe…right?_ A beeping horn drew Shane out of his pondering thoughts. He had been sitting at a red light for a few minutes. He slightly shook his head and began driving again. As he turned down their street, he glanced at Connie. She had the most guilty look on her face. She slowly turned her head to look at Shane, her eyes full of fear and shame. Shane gulped and turned into their driveway.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane murmured, turning around and trying to rouse her. She opened one eye with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to help your mom in first, then I'm going to come back and get you, okay?" Mitchie yawned and nodded her head, turning over to find a more comfortable position. Shane smiled and got out of the car, walking over to Connie's side. When he opened her door, she still looked scared. He helped her out and walked to the front door with her.

"Can I have the keys, I have to open the door," Shane quietly asked Connie. She looked so fragile, almost like the wrong move and-snap-she would break. She shakily pulled out her keys from her purse and handed them to Shane. As soon as she placed the keys in Shane's hand, she dropped down to her knees sobbing. Shane's eyes widened in alarm.

"Wha-" he started to say, but Connie broke him off.

"I'm a **terrible** mother! How could I let this happen! Oh my god! Oh my GOD!" Connie started hyperventilating.

Shane dropped to the floor and held onto Connie, scared out of his mind. It's not often you see your friend's mom breaking down. "I-it's ok-kay…" Shane stuttered as he tried to gain control of the situation. "Come on. Let's go inside, I can make you some tea, an-"

"I DON'T WANT TEA!" Connie screeched. "I just want my daughter to forgive me, but she never will! She'll hate me forever!" Connie continued to cry.

"Never say never," Shane said. "You never know…" He trailed off, both because he had just said never and because he didn't know if Mitchie would ever forgive her. She did, quite literally, screw up Mitchie's life. She had brought Josh into their lives, _what a fool_, Shane thought. He was brought back to earth by Connie's sobbing and shaking, for his body was shaking also.

"C'mon, it'll be okay," he whispered to her, starting to get up. "The neighbors are watching."

Connie looked up to see Mrs. Geller staring (more like glaring) at her from two doors down. _I knew they were crazy_, Mrs. Geller thought as she entered her house. Connie nodded and stood up with Shane.

Shane saw Mitchie peeking at them from the parked minivan, questioning him with her eyes. He just shook his head, signaling that he would tell her later. Mitchie slowly nodded, cautious because her mother was breaking down. Shane opened their front door and lead Connie into the kitchen (with some guidance; he had never been in their house before). He helped her get into a chair and he sat in one himself, sighing. _This is way too much for one person_, Shane thought. Connie looked at him a second and started crying even more.

"Please, can you just tell me why you did the stuff you did," Shane asked her, extremely curious and wanting answers to his questions.

Connie grimaced and her tears slowed down. "I guess I was just in love," she simply put it.

Shane was confused. "What do you mean? You don't let someone you love abuse you and your daughter!" he exclaimed; he had never understood abused women's reasoning.

"You wouldn't understand!" Connie scoffed, not liking the feeling of being criticized.

Shane sighed and took in a big breath. "Then explain to me…please," he softly said. Connie looked up to him with a troubled face, deciding whether or not to explain. She sighed and looked away.

"You know, when you love someone, you love them with your whole soul," she started off. "You love them through the good and the bad. I thought…I thought it would get better, you know? That he would stop with the drugs and his sporadic anger spurts, but…he never did." Connie looked down. "I know, I…I should have stopped him from hitting Mitchie, but…it was like, an ultimatum or something. My daughter or the love of my life. I know I was wrong now; it's my daughter, always my daughter. But when you love someone so much, you start making excuses. I did something wrong, Mitchie did something wrong, we caught him at the wrong time, et cetera. I could never…fathom that he was a bad guy. I didn't want to face it, I wanted him to be my Edward, my own personal Edward," Connie pleaded with the last part.

Shane was confused: Who's Edward? But he decided to work around it, maybe ask Mitchie about it later. "So, you're saying," Shane said slowly, trying to get everything right, "that you were basically blinded by love?"

Connie cast a sad face at Shane and nodded her head. "The sad part is," she said, tears starting to pick up speed down her face, "I still love him!" Her voice broke and she was incapable of saying more. She started sobbing again for her crazy lost love. Shane looked at her in pity until he remembered that he had left Mitchie in the car. He stood up.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room so you can lie down," Shane said, offering his hand. Connie just nodded and took it, still sobbing by the time they got to her room. Shane almost felt like crying himself from the amount of tears she was shedding, but he kept it together. He silently closed her door and sighed, trying to de-stress himself. He then went to get Mitchie. When he opened the door to the car, he saw that she was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face. Shane smiled, she usually looked so troubled and serious, but now she looked serene. He hated to wake her up, so he picked her up instead. Mitchie stirred a little before putting her head on his shoulder and settling down. Shane grinned because she seemed so comfortable in his arms. He walked upstairs to Mitchie's room and laid her on her bed. As he got up, he took a glance around.

Her room was dark, yet plain. Her sheets were a dark blue and the walls were painted dark purple. He saw that her closet was open, and all the colors that were in there were dark. _Wow, well, it does reflect her mood_, Shane thought. He heard her stirring. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. She sat up and looked at him, rather cautiously. She felt a bit weird about being alone in her room with him.

"Hey sleepyhead," Shane teased. "As if a full night's rest wasn't enough for you, you had to sleep in the car."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have fallen asleep if you hadn't taken so long…" she trailed off, raising her eyebrow and begging him to explain.

Shane sighed. "Your mom just feels guilty. About Josh, her own mothering skills, you know. She just couldn't take it. Too much. She was also worried that you would never forgive her…" Shane trailed off and raised his eyebrow also, asking if she would forgive her mother.

Mitchie groaned. "I don't understand why I have to!" she exclaimed. "She is so messed up! She can't even take care of herself, why should I trust her to take care of me?"

"Mitchie, you don't understand what-"

"No, I do! She let that malicious fool beat the crap out of her and sell illegal drugs! And she claims its 'cause she loves him. She's just too stupid to see that love doesn't include beating your girlfriend," Mitchie scoffed.

Shane looked at Mitchie with a pleading face. "Please don't talk about your mom like that," he quietly said.

Mitchie glared at him. "I can talk about her whatever way I want. She made my life become a living hell. I just wish she died."

"No, you don't" Shane said, a bit firmer.

"Yes I do. No one would miss her. I'd be better off without her."

"JUST STOP IT!" Shane yelled. Mitchie froze and her eyes widened. "Just stop talking shit about your mom. You don't know how much she means to you, not yet…" Shane took a deep breath and sat on Mitchie's bed. He put his face in his hands and let out a shaky sigh. Mitchie didn't know what to do, so she stood there with a confused look on her face. Minutes past and Shane's quiet cries were the only things heard. Mitchie finally decided to sit on the bed next to him. He felt her weight being added on the mattress, but he didn't look up. He finally did when he felt her hand on his back.

"Care to explain?" she timidly asked. He saw that tears were pooling in her eyes but she didn't let them go. He sighed and turned more towards her.

"You know my mom, right?" Shane asked her. Mitchie slowly nodded, she remembered Mrs. Gray from before. She used to go over Nate's house all the time. "Well, she was a wonderful person, but-"

"Was?" Mitchie whispered, her body frozen. _Past tense is not a good thing_.

Shane swallowed and nodded. "I-it happened on a Sa-saturday night, a year and a half ago," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "She was driving me and Nate to guitar lessons. Jason wasn't there because he was mad at her. He was 17 and felt like she was trying to repress his freedom or something. She dropped us off and gave us both a hug and kiss. That was the last time we saw her…" Shane was staring at the ground, tears flowing down his face. He sniffled then continued on. "We waited for an hour. She didn't come to pick us up." The tears speed up. "Jason came then. He was a mess, face red, eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down his face. He told us something happened to Mom." Shane had to stop. Mitchie started rubbing his back.

"It's okay, just let it out," she murmured to him. She felt like the roles had switched. Now she was the one comforting him.

"This asshole hit her. He was drunk and slammed into her, killing her on impact. He has life in prison, no parole," Shane finished. His face was soaked as he remembered that day.

"I'm so sorry," Mitchie said after a minute. Shane nodded. "I remember her, she made the best cookies…" Mitchie started to cry harder than she was before. She felt terrible for wishing death on her mother when Shane's was dead.

"It's okay, there was nothing we could do," he said, sighing. Mitchie grimaced and put her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane put his arm around Mitchie's shoulder and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After about 5 minutes, they heard Mitchie's door open. They both turned to see her mom standing in the doorway, looking like she had been to hell and back. Her face was puffy and red, salt lines down her face, indicating that she had let her tears dry on face rather than wiping them off. Her clothes were wrinkled and slightly out of place. But her eyes looked tired, like she had too much on her plate and she just wanted to quit.

"I'm going to order pizza, okay? I don't really feel like cooking," Connie told them. They both nodded, their faces still wet from the tears that were slowing down. She nodded also and backed out of the room, closing the door as she left. She trusted that they wouldn't do anything.

After a few more minutes of silence, Mitchie spoke up. "How about we think about something happier?" she suggested. Shane thought for minute then started grinning.

"Okay, so there is this game called 'the game'," he started, seeming excited. "Whenever you think about 'the game', you lose."

"Umm, ok? I don't understand…" Mitchie was confused.

"The point of the game is to not think about it. When you think about it, you lose, and you have to announce it by saying 'I lost the game'," Shane tried to clarify, but to no avail. Mitchie looked at him like he was an alien. Shane sighed. "You'll get it eventually," he concluded while laying back on her bed. She smiled down at him and then laid down also. He pulled her close and breathed in deeply.

"Mmm, you smell like…vanilla," he muttered. Mitchie giggled.

"It's called scented shampoo, Shane," she reminded him. He rolled his eyes although she couldn't see it.

"So, um, you mentioned that you and your brothers played guitar…?" Mitchie cautiously approached the subject. Shane tensed, but relaxed after a second.

"Yeah. Me and them made a band. We don't know what to call it, maybe Gray Brothers? I don't know, but we're pretty good. You should come to one of our practices," Shane suggested.

Mitchie smiled. "I'd love to," she giggled. _Hmm, that's new_, she thought. She never giggled before. _I guess it's a apart of the new Mitchie._

Shane smiled down at her, feeling like they were finally connecting on a deeper level.

* * *

**Ehh, kinda weak ending. I ran out of ideas :( But I know what I want for the next chapter :D Okay, so I officially hate high school. I'm what you can call a slacker who gets all A's, but I have a feeling that's not going to roll this year. So I have all these projects to do. I like to procrastinate, so typing this chapter was a form of procrastination! **

**I have been crazy over 'Never Say Never' by The Fray, so that's why I made Shane say that to Connie. Speaking of The Fray, I'm typing another story, a songfic to 'How to Save a Life'. I hate school so much that I thought it up on the 10th and wrote it in study hall the 11th. I now just need to type it and add some details. It's a oneshot for now, since I want to continue this story.**

**And completely unrelated to the story, I ran my first 5k yesterday for cross country! I did it in 29:51, which is 9 seconds faster than I thought I would finish :D I'm not really a long distance runner, so I was totally last, but I'm at least glad I finished. I have 5k tomorrow, and I have to get up at 6 on a Saturday! That should be against the law! lol. So yeah, I'm just feeling accomplished. Cross country takes so much of my time. It's like 10 hours a week, I could type a couple of chapters with that time!**

**This story will have a few more chapters, maybe 15-20 in total. I'm thinking about doing a sequel. We'll see.**

**I told my mom about all the issues that they are dealing with and my mom's like "How do you know what abused women feel like?" Honestly, I just try and put myself in whatever situation I'm writing about. I think I'm doing it pretty well.**

**I was rather turned off by this story because writing it made me feel sad :'( I cannot imagine being in Mitchie's shoes for real. I just feel so lucky with the life I have. It really makes you think.**

**You guys are amazing! I got 14 reviews last chapter! That motivated me to make this one much longer than I had originally planned. So remember, more reviews motivate me to procrastinate from my homework and write this story! Tell me what you think!**


	11. He's Mine

**Whew! My longest chapter yet! I was gonna make it longer, but I found a good stopping point and it's been a week since I updated. I also put some pop-culture refrences in there, so enjoy!**

**Oh, and before I forget, these were my requirements that I had to meet when I first did the story: **

**The story is set in a school. The story takes place in mid-spring. During the story, there is a birth. The story must have a mobster involved in the middle. A character is antisocial throughout most of the story.**

**I think I followed most of it, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

Caitlyn did a double-take. She couldn't believe her eyes. Shane and…Mitchie! They were walking up to the school together, talking, _laughing_! She hadn't seen Mitchie even crack a smile, let alone laugh with someone else. She stared at them in disbelief until they reached her. She overheard some of their conversation.

"You really loved Twilight?" Shane asked her, laughing.

"Shut up! I was 13, big deal!" Mitchie defended herself.

"Okay, so were you Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Shane asked, stopping in front of Caitlyn and turning towards Mitchie.

Mitchie frowned. "How do you know this much about Twilight?" she questioned him, finding it a bit odd.

Caitlyn stepped into the conversation. "He loves Twilight too. Let's just say, he's a bit on the happy side," Caitlyn laughed out. Shane smacked her arm and shook his head.

"I know things. When you go online and see tests for 'Are you Team Jacob or Team Edward', you learn things," he shrugged it off.

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Umm…I don't know. I guess Team Edward. He was more serious than Jacob, although I really liked Taylor Lautner before the movie came out," Mitchie admitted.

Shane raised his eyebrow. "So who do you like better, Taylor Lautner or me?" he asked while smirking. Caitlyn laughed while Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late for homeroom," Mitchie said just as the bell rang. She looked up smiling then walked away.

"Hey!" Shane called. "You didn't answer my question!"

Mitchie turned around and shook her head while smiling, leaving Shane and Caitlyn alone. Caitlyn looked up at Shane, both her eyebrows raised. Shane mysteriously smiled while walking to homeroom also.

"Okay, so you're not going to tell me," Caitlyn said as they walked together about 20 feet behind Mitchie.

"Tell you what?" Shane asked, playing dumb.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You know that doesn't work, Shane. On Friday, Mitchie was avoiding us, especially you. Now, on Monday, she's joking with you! Did you brainwash her or something?" Caitlyn asked seriously.

Shane laughed. "No, she genuinely likes me. It's just…something happened this weekend, and she trusts me now." Shane looked away and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Caitlyn stopped in front of him. "What happened?" she asked, trying to maintain eye contact but Shane kept looking away. The bell rung again. Shane looked at Caitlyn for a second, his eyes pleading her not to push it, then he looked up to see people rushing into classrooms.

"We better go, we're late," he murmured, avoiding her eyes and pushing past her. Caitlyn grabbed his arm and tried to swing him around, but he pulled out of her grasp.

"Shane…" Caitlyn sighed. She had no idea why he was being so defensive. She knew that Mitchie's mom had a breakdown on Saturday and Shane was there. Her mom had told her that Mitchie's mom had had her baby but her boyfriend wasn't anywhere to be found. Caitlyn wondered if that was what he didn't want her to know.

"Come on, we're really late," he said while speed-walking down the hall. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and quickly followed him with her head down. When she tried to turn into their homeroom, she ran into Shane. When she looked up to complain, she saw their homeroom teacher glaring at both of them. _Crap_, Caitlyn thought. Mr. Sanders was a mean teacher, even in homeroom. He gave out detentions like candy. He shook his head, muttering his disapproval. He let them in and waved them over to his desk. Caitlyn looked around the room, looking for her friends. Nate and Sierra were sitting in the back as usual, looking at them strangely.

'Why are you late?' Sierra mouthed.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. 'Tell you later' she mouthed back. Sierra nodded while Nate looked confused. He couldn't read mouths. He whispered something to Sierra, who giggled and whispered something back. Suddenly, Caitlyn felt something. It felt strange, like she was mad, but she didn't know why. She felt like she hated Sierra, even though she didn't. It couldn't be…jealousy, could it? She felt the fire burn out when she realized she liked Nate. _Whoa_, Caitlyn thought. He was in 10th grade with Sierra while Caitlyn was in 11th with Mitchie and Shane. Nate was only a few months younger than her though, since she was born late in the school year while he was born early the next school year. But she had known him since she was a little kid. She shook it off, saving her pondering for the detention she was sure she had.

She looked to the far side of the room, where Mitchie sat. Mitchie was staring at Caitlyn and Shane, her eyebrows raised. Caitlyn was surprised, Mitchie never showed interest in anything to do with other people. She took this opportunity as a way to become friends with Mitchie again.

'Can I talk to you later?' she mouthed to Mitchie. She hesitated, but eventually nodded slowly. Caitlyn smiled, happy that the old Mitchie was coming back.

Mr. Sanders cleared his throat. "Mr. Gray, Miss Geller, you both have detentions for being late. I'll see you after school," he said.

Mitchie's eyes widened. She was going to hang out at Shane's house and try to get acquainted with the group again, but without Shane (or even Caitlyn , who she was warming up to), it would only be Nate, Sierra, and possibly Jason. She didn't know if she could handle them alone. She sighed and put her head on her desk. _I can do this_, she repeated that mantra in her head. _I mean, I already know them, it's just that we became estranged_, she thought, feeling a bit more comfortable with the idea.

Meanwhile, Shane and Caitlyn groaned. They would have to spend another 3 hours at school. They looked at each other and shook their heads while taking their seats next to Nate and Sierra. Caitlyn made sure to get a seat next to Nate. Sierra noticed and thought, _I __**so**__ need to get them together!_

Shane looked over towards Mitchie, who was looking longingly at the group. He sadly smiled and got her attention. When she looked over, he stuck out his hand and curled his fingers, signaling her to come over. She looked unsure for a moment, but glanced to the front of the room to see if the coast was clear. Mr. Sanders was glaring at a book he was reading. She sighed nervously and got up, quietly walking over to the group of friends. Shane smiled as she slipped into the seat next to him. He silently slipped his hand into hers, and she smiled back to him. They intertwined their fingers, and she found that his hand was a perfect match for her.

Nate noticed Shane and Mitchie's moment and elbowed Sierra to show her. Caitlyn was less than thrilled, but ignored it. The bell rung again and everyone stood up, heading to their first period. Shane held on tightly to Mitchie's hand in case she tried to let go, but she never did. She kept his hand in hers until they were outside the classroom.

"So, what class do you have next?" Shane asked. Mitchie grimaced, remembering she had gym first.

"Gym," she muttered. Shane smiled and started walking her towards the gym. Mitchie looked up at him confused.

"Don't you have to go to class?" she asked. Shane chuckled.

"I do, but I wanted to walk you to your class. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mitchie said. They walked in silence for a minute before Shane spoke up.

"You know," he said, "you never answered my question…" he trailed off, allowing her to answer him.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "What question?"

"You know, if you like Taylor Lautner or me better," Shane said, staring intently at Mitchie.

Mitchie laughed, shaking her head again. "And why should I answer you?"

Because, I'm your…friend," he replied. It killed him to say that he was just her friend, so he hesitated. Mitchie noticed and took a deep breath.

"Is it damaging your ego?" she teased, trying to change the mood Shane had created.

"Pfft, please," Shane scoffed. "My ego's too big to be harmed," he bragged, making Mitchie laugh.

"Please," Mitchie rolled her eyes. They stopped when they reached the gym. Mitchie reluctantly let go of Shane's hand.

"You should be going, don't want to be lat-" Mitchie was interrupted by the bell. She sighed.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You already have one detention, looking for another one?" Mitchie answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no, it's cool. I have music next, and you know, Mrs. Montez loves me," he shrugged, smirking. Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Well, she's not gonna love you much longer if you're like 10 minutes late," she informed him. He smiled and stepped up to her.

"Well, I can't leave without a goodbye hug," he said while opening up his arms. Mitchie smiled and quickly stepped into them, being engulfed by his body. He squeezed her for a second, then let go. Mitchie started giggling.

"Okay, it's time for you to go," she said while pushing him away.

"How rude!" Shane said, putting his hands on his hips. Mitchie laughed at the imitation of Full House.

"Seriously, you gotta go," she said, still laughing.

Shane chuckled. "Okay, but I'll see you at lunch?" he questioned as he walked away, his head turned towards her.

"Yeah," she smiled, happy to spend more time with him.

Shane waved then started jogging down the hall, not wanting to be too late. Mitchie shook head and turned to go into the locker room, but she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered before looking up. The person she saw made her glare. "Actually, I take that back, I'm not sorry."

"Better watch where you're going next time. And stay away from Shane," Tess threatened. "He's mine. He doesn't even like you."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Then why did he spend his entire weekend with me?" Mitchie smirked.

Tess narrowed her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled as she walked into the locker room. Mitchie rolled her eyes before following her.

Tess Tyler had been Mitchie's enemy way before the whole Josh fiasco happened. Tess was the most popular girl, mostly because her mom was the famous TJ Tyler. Mitchie and her friends weren't unpopular, they were actually quite liked by their peers, which pissed Tess off. She couldn't have someone more popular than her, so she tried to bring them down. Mitchie was fine with her failed antics until Josh had happened. Tess had taken her time down as an advantage, making fun of Mitchie whenever and wherever she could. Mitchie didn't know why she had this weird focus on Shane but she brushed it off.

* * *

Volleyball isn't good for the uncoordinated. And believe me, Mitchie was definitely uncoordinated. Tess would make fun of her every time she missed the volleyball. At one point, Mitchie had purposely served it to hit Tess in the face.

"AHHH!!" Tess screamed. Coach Bolton ran over.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Tess who seemed perfectly fine.

"That bit-uh, girl hit me with the volleyball!" Tess yelled, pointing at Mitchie. Mitchie's eyes widened, the perfect innocent look.

"Me? I can't even hit the ball, how would I have aimed it at your pretty little face?" Mitchie mocked her a bit. Tess scoffed.

"Well, Miss Tyler, you seem fine, so just watch out next time," Coach said while getting up, signaling the game to start again. Tess's mouth dropped open. Mitchie smirked and got back into the game.

About 5 minutes later, Mitchie saw the ball coming towards her face. She looked at Tess, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh shi-" Mitchie started before the ball collided with her nose. Blood started spurting everywhere. It was definitely hit better and harder than Mitchie's. She dropped down to her knees and grabbed her nose.

"Oh no, no, no," Coach Bolton said as he ran over to Mitchie. He helped her up. "I'm going to take you to the nurse," he softly said to her as tears ran down her face. "Miss Tyler, I'm going to have a talk with you when I get back," he said over his shoulder as they walked towards the gym doors.

Tess's mouth dropped open again. "How can you blame me for this?" she screeched. "I get in trouble when I'm hit in the face, then I get in trouble when _that girl_ is hit?" Tess said _that girl_ with as much hate as she could.

"I saw you serve that ball, don't deny it," he said as he opened the doors. "Do you think it's broken?" he asked Mitchie.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It just hurts really bad." Coach Bolton nodded his head and took her to the nurse.

"I have to get back, do you think you will be okay?" he asked her when they reached the door.

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded, opening the door. She stood in shock for a second but then started laughing. Sitting in a chair was Shane with a black eye.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as she had her laughing under control.

Shane stared at her nose for a moment before answering. "I learned that you shouldn't go in front of trombones when the person is playing. What happened to you?" he asked as he went up to her, handing her a tissue to wipe away her blood and tears.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was just Tess. She hit me with a volleyball."

Shane sighed and shook his head. "Damn, it must have been pretty hard."

"Yeah…" Mitchie grimaced. "Oh, and she had this weird obsession with you. She said that you are hers and you don't even like me…Do you know why she would say that?" she asked him.

Shane fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uhh…" he groaned.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Shane sighed and looked to the ground. "I dated her. We broke up last month."

* * *

**Ohh, finally some drama that doesn't include Josh! But don't worry, he'll be making a comeback...sometime. I am seriously sad that I probably won't update as much. You see, I have this annoying thing called school that I go to, and it takes like 7 hours of my day up. Add another 3 hours for cross country practice, then add in homework and projects...yeah. If I could, I would type every day for hours, but it's simply impossible. **

**Talking about cross country, I just came back from a meet. It was terrible, there was this hill that was like an 80 degree angle going up! It was just like 'what the hell?!' For those of you who don't know, cross country is run over 3.1 miles (a 5k), and I'm more of a sprinter, so my time was 28:50. It's a minute better than my time last week, not that any of you care. Sorry, I just wanted to talk about my amazing feat, 'cause I was dying earlier.**

**More about the story, I added in Mrs. Montez and Coach Bolton from High School Musical. I love it and their fanfics, but I think it's more fun to write for Camp Rock.**

**I wrote this other story, How to Save a Life, I think you should check it out, if you haven't already. It's a songfic, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel from Nate's point of view. Tell me what you think!**

**Please, please review! They make me happy, and I may skip some of my homework just to write for you guys! (Not that I already skip my homework, hehe)**


	12. I'd Rather Just Not Be Here Right Now

**Okay, this is really short, but I'm going to update again this weekend or Monday (because I have Monday off! Woo!) I just typed this up in like 10 minutes, but I've been thinking about what was going to happen for a week. It didn't come out as planned, but most stories drive themselves. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

Mitchie looked at Shane like he was crazy. "You dated that…_thing_?" Mitchie asked, totally repulsed. Her face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Mitchie," Shane sighed. "She's not that bad once you get to know her."

Mitchie looked at him skeptically.

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "She's a nice girl, deep inside."

"Yeah, deep, **deep** inside," Mitchie murmured. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Mitchie, please. You've never gotten to know her…" Shane tried to argue, but Mitchie's glare had him trailing off.

"Did you ever think there was a reason that I'd never gotten to know her? Hmm, maybe it was because she made my life more of a living hell than it already is! She would torture me every chance she got, especially once Josh was in my life. Had it ever occurred to you that she's evil?" Mitchie seethed at him. Shane rolled his eyes in a glare and shook his head.

"No, don't even try to deny it. She's an evil little bitch that deserves to be pushed off a cliff. She thinks she has everything and is the most important person in the world when no one really gives a damn about her, least of all her mother. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd rather…just not be here right now." Mitchie cast one last glare at Shane before exiting the nurses office.

Shane stared at the door in confusion. _What just happened? _

Mitchie quickly walked down the halls, tears burring her vision. She couldn't believe that Shane would choose Tess over her! Tess had to be the meanest person in the world and Shane just stood up for her. He had even dated her! Mitchie was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice when the bell rung. She only realized when she slammed into someone, that person being Nate.

"Whoa, Mitchie. Be careful," Nate said, holding Mitchie up when she had almost fallen from the collision. When he looked up to her face, his eyes widened. It was a mixture of blood and tears, although it was better than before because Mitchie had wiped some off earlier.

"Mitchie, what happened? Never mind, you have to go to the nurse," Nate quickly said as he tried to pull Mitchie back the way she had just came. She immediately resisted.

"NO!" she practically yelled. Nate and a few people around her stopped and stared at her questionably. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's just…I don't want to go there. Uhh…I can handle it." When Mitchie opened her eyes again, Nate was staring at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Mitchie, it looks like your face could be in a horror movie…wait, that came out wrong-"

"No, I get what you mean. I'm fine, see?" she said as she touched her nose with her hand. However, as soon as her hand made contact, Mitchie's eyes started tearing up again.

Nate rolled his eyes and grabbed Mitchie's arm, dragging her back to the unwanted place. Mitchie groaned as the office came into view, along with a two people inside. _Who could that be? _Mitchie thought, confused. She stopped Nate before he opened the door and peered in through the window on the side. What she saw made her heart ache.

Shane was in there…intimately hugging someone. Mitchie stared harder, trying to see the other person clearer, but she could only see her hair. _Where have I seen that blonde hair before… _Mitchie thought. As the person turned around, she realized who it was.

Shane had been hugging Tess.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Another cliffy. It's extremely short, but you'll get more soon! I've been in a really depressed-like mood lately, hence my other sad stories. (If you haven't read them yet, read How to Save a Life and Fades to Black.) I think I can only write sad stories though. When I try and write happy, it comes out really bad :\ I'm gonna try for this story, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. My friend read my other stories and called me an emo writer, lol. I'm not really emo, like, at all, but somehow, my writing is kinda emo-ish. Maybe I'm just emo on the inside. I like to let it out in my writing.**

**I'm trying to update as soon as I can, it's just school and other crap that gets in my way. I want to update at least once a week, so sorry if it takes me longer. I have a life too, just so you know! So please, tell me what you think! I do this all for you!**

**Also, another thing to get you reviewing is I check out stories that my reviewers have. You should check them out, you guys have awesome stories! So when you guys review, you gain an extra reader! (Btw, that's me if you don't understand). If you don't type stories, well...please, still review. I see that people add me for favorite story and story alert and stuff all the time but I only get reviews every once in a blue moon. I am very thankful for my reviewers, thank you guys! So please, REVIEW!! (btw, you guys have awesome pennames! lol, really random, but true, some of them are clever, some really funny!)**

**Oh, and there will probably be more than 20 chapters in all, then a sequel that will probably come sometime middle-late 2010 :( I know, that's kinda far, but I want to be able to type most of it and not wing it like I am in this story.**


	13. Nothing Can Take Me Away From You

**I told you I'd update again :D Ok, I seriously procrastinated on typing this though, but I think it turned out pretty well. It's also pretty short, but just imagine this and the last chapter as one chapter, it seems longer. Oh, this is from Shane's point of view...well, it's still third person, I just follow Shane in the begining, then I go to Mitchie. So, (as I say every time) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

_Whoa, why did she just explode on me?_ Shane thought. All he said was that Tess wasn't that bad. If Mitchie had known the real Tess…the reason she was so mean, she wouldn't have said all those things. If only she knew…

Shane was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He looked up and immediately his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Tess was standing in the doorway, on the verge of tears. She looked up at him and a lone tear made its way down her face. She blinked and looked down.

"Tess…" Shane whispered. She looked back up at him with a pitiful face. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I…" she started, pausing and looking down again. "I wanted to tell Mitchie I'm sorry."

Now Shane was really surprised; the Tess Tyler everyone knew and loved (not really) would **never** say sorry, probably not even if her life depended on it. She hated admitting an imperfection for she thought she was perfect in every way.

Shane saw her looking around nervously. "She's not here, it's just me," he said softly. She relaxed ever so slightly.

"Oh," Tess said dejectedly, looking down again. She suddenly looked up at Shane when the bell rung. "Is it okay if I just stay here? I don't really want to go back…out there."

Shane just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I don't really care…" he trailed off as he looked out the window of the office, hoping, _begging_ for Mitchie to come back. It's not that he doesn't like Tess. She's nice…at times. To him at least. But he really wanted to make things better with Mitchie. She was really hurt by him sticking up for Tess. Shane didn't want to cause any more hurt in Mitchie's already fucked up life.

"Shane…" Tess sighed. Shane glanced at her, surprised when he saw she was much closer to him than before, only a couple of feet away. More tears started flowing down her face. Shane was alarmed; just like she never apologized, Tess never cried. Not in public, anyways. She didn't want to show weakness.

Shane stood up and gathered her in his arms. "Shh, it's okay, Tess," murmured into her hair.

"I-it's ju-just I've be-been such a bi-bitch!" Tess whimpered into Shane's shirt. She held on to him tightly. "I'm really sorry," she whispered, letting go of Shane and turning around, about to walk away.

"Tess," Shane called out. "Everyone deserves a-"

"How could you do this to me?!" said a very distraught Mitchie standing in the doorway.

* * *

Mitchie stood there, glowering at both Tess and Shane. Tess for being a bitch and Shane for being…well, just stupid. _I thought he wanted me_, Mitchie sadly thought. _I should have taken him when I could._

Mitchie almost felt like her heart was broken. She felt like Shane had cheated on her, even though he had barely done anything and they weren't even dating. Shane had been so good to her and now he was basically cuddling with their enemy! Well, her enemy, at least.

Tess bit her lip, scared of what Mitchie would do. Mitchie had never seemed so angry before, not even when Tess had insulted Mitchie in the worst way possible. **(A/N Okay, I suck at insults, so insert a bad one here, and by bad, I mean very hurtful)** Tess took a few steps back, gaining Mitchie's attention.

"What are you doing here, trying to get your ego deflated?" Mitchie sniped at Tess. The fear that had once engulfed Tess had disappeared, being replaced by anger.

"You know, I was coming here to apologize, but seeing that you're gonna be a bitch about it, I'm not gonna," Tess scowled at Mitchie, flipping her hair and walking out the room.

"Talk about mood swings…" Shane muttered. Mitchie huffed and glared at Shane.

"What?" Shane asked, genuinely confused.

"What the fuck were you doing with her!" Shane winced. Mitchie had never yelled or cursed _at_ him in his short time of knowing her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Shane said slowly, trying to figure out what she was so mad about.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She glared at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I thought you liked me…" she murmured. Shane's eyes widened.

"Of course I do! If you don't recall, I asked you to be my girlfriend 3 days ago!" Shane exclaimed, thinking Mitchie was silly to think he didn't like her.

Mitchie's hateful glare softened to a hurtful gaze. "Then why were you hugging Tess?" she whispered, not trusting her voice.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows. "Tess was sad and she needed comfort. I had to do something. Trust me, I like you now. Although I was with her before, nothing can take me away from you," Shane confessed.

Mitchie smiled, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Shane panicked. "I'm sorry, don't cry!" he said worriedly.

Mitchie laughed. "No, they're happy tears. That was…just so sweet. Thank you, Shane," Mitchie said while slowly walking up to him.

"So…I'm forgiven?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows.

Mitchie smiled even wider and nodded, hugging Shane. He grinned and hugged her back, glad their little problem was resolved. For now.

_

* * *

_

**And there's another chapter. I think this story is going at an extremely slow pace. I have so much planned, but then I type chapters like these, lol. So from what I have planned now, there is going to be a lot of drama! But everyone likes drama, right? **

**I got 2 reviews last chapter...woo. So please, please review! I review every chapter of every story I read, so please review, people! They are better than brownies, and trust me, I would die for brownies, ask any of my friends.**

**I don't know how I'm gonna do Smitchie fluff. There was a tiny bit in there, but I'm gonna try for later. As I said, I'm better at writing sad stuff. I'm probably going to be writing like a billon one-shots, because I have like 5 planned right now. I like doing oneshots because they are short and you're done with it, but I don't really like reading them. Go figure.**

**So once again, please review and I'll update faster and make it longer. Wow, I realized this chapter is only 877 words! The one before was 586, and my longest was 2,357! Wow, I need to get back up there.**

**Third times the charm, so REVIEW!!**


	14. Comfort Zone

**Here's another chapter. It's not too long, I was going to make it longer, but school got in the way. Also, I'm going to Atlantic City this whole weekend so I won't have internet access. I thought I would be nice and update on Friday morning. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Nick Jonas. *sigh* (ha, changed it up on ya! Next, I'll say Kevin!) **

* * *

Shane was a happy man. His almost-girlfriend wasn't mad at him anymore and they had grown even closer. He was really excited to hang with her after scho-oh wait, he had detention. Shane sighed as he remembered, not looking forward to spending 3 hours stuck in a room with Mr. Sanders. _At least I get to see Mitchie after detention_, Shane thought, looking on the bright side. He started smiling again as he thought of Mitchie in his 3rd period science class. Her soft dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and-

"Dude, are you even listening?" Nate asked, his voice indicated he was irritated.

"Wha-oh, yeah, yeah, sure," Shane replied, snapping out of Mitchie Land.

Nate looked at him skeptically before sighing. "So we need to add 40 milliliters of sodium to-"

The rest faded out of Shane's ears as his mind wondered back to thinking about Mitchie again. The way she laughs and smiles when Shane was near, how her eyes lit up, how-

"Dude, seriously! God, you're the worst partner ever," Nate groaned, putting his head on his desk.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Shane questioned, his mind still having vague images of Mitchie…

"I'm like failing this class, I need to get this project done, and right," Nate explained, his head still on the table.

"Why don't you just ask Caitlyn for help, I'm sure she'd like to help our little genius," Shane chuckled. While Nate was a year younger, he was put in advanced science classes because the school thought he would do well in them. Apparently, they were wrong.

Nate blushed at Caitlyn's mention. "Shane, just…do the work," Nate muttered, sitting up, his face still a tint of red.

Shane raised his eyebrow at Nate's blushing face. He shrugged it off before actually getting to work, this time trying not to think about Mitchie.

"Mitchie, you seem pretty jubilant today," Caitlyn observed while in 3rd period study hall with Mitchie. The news was on in the background because teachers thought it would be educating to have the students watch it.

Mitchie grinned and nodded. "Yeah, me and Shane worked past out little fight earlier. It was over something stupid," Mitchie shrugged as she pulled out some papers.

"Over what," Caitlyn asked as she looked at the papers Mitchie was holding.

"Stuff about Tess. Did you know Shane used to date her?" Mitchie asked as she dug through her bag, looking for a pen.

"Well…yeah, he was in my group of friends, you know. We didn't approve, but there wasn't much we could do. It was his decision. Here," Caitlyn gave Mitchie her pen.

"Thanks," Mitchie mumbled as she intently read what she had written earlier, mouthing the words.

"What's that you're reading?" Caitlyn questioned, reading the words over Mitchie's shoulder.

"Just a song I wrote. It's about my feelings about Shane," Mitchie admitted quietly.

"Ohh, let me see, let me see!" Caitlyn basically ripped the papers out of Mitchie's hands as she laughed.

Caitlyn read the song, a smile slowly forming on her face. By the time she was done, the smile was huge. "Wow, Mitchie. This song is amazing!" Caitlyn complemented, handing the song back.

"I guess, I was thinking that I could get Nate and Jason to play it, maybe even Sierra could play the violin," Mitchie suggested.

"And of course, I would produce it, right?" Caitlyn grinned.

"Of course! No one else!" Mitchie exclaimed, giggling as their teacher shushed her. "But you have detention today…" Mitchie reminded her.

Caitlyn grimaced. "Yeah…well, maybe you four could practice a helluva lot after school and we can record when I get home," she suggested.

Mitchie smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me," she agreed as she started to pull out some real work, feeling like her song was perfect. She started working until a news story caught her ear.

_"And breaking news, Josh Tummel, 35, was seen just outside of Manhattan about 3 hours ago. He had stolen his daughter, Cynthia Tummel-Torres, from a hospital a few hours after she was born last Friday evening. He has been confirmed as a drug dealer and is looking to be charged for dealing illegal drugs, reckless driving, and kidnapping. The baby is in danger of getting fatally ill from being exposed to outside bacteria before being old enough to handle it. We all ask for you to call the police if you see him or the child. That is all for now."_

By the end of the news story, Mitchie was shaking and tears ran down her face. Caitlyn turned to Mitchie in alarm.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, concerned.

Mitchie quickly shook her head, standing up suddenly. "Mrs. Du-dupain?" Mitchie asked. Mrs. Dupain looked up from her desk up front. She cast a worried look to Mitchie, who looked like she would break down any second. "C-can I b-be excused?" Mitchie requested, closing her eyes to try and stop more tears from falling. Mrs. Dupain nodded and Mitchie hurried out of the room. She started sobbing. She had almost forgotten all about Cynthia and _him_. She felt like a terrible person, laughing while her sister could be being killed or already dead. She heard the bell ring, ending 3rd period. She didn't want other kids to see her in her distressed shape (they still thought she was weird), so she began heading to Shane's science class, hoping that she would catch him leaving. To her luck, as soon as she rounded the corner, Shane was exiting the room with Nate, who looked sad.

"Shane," Mitchie called out, her voice croaking. Shane turned at the sound of his name and became alarmed at the look on Mitchie's face. He quickly went up to her, forgetting all about Nate and his problems.

"What happened," he worriedly asked. Mitchie shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall. Shane followed in confusion. She walked them to the library, weaving through students in the hall. Once they got there, she took them to a very secluded corner. Mitchie looked at Shane for a second before sliding down the wall and to the ground. Shane followed suit, hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"I can't believe myself…" Mitchie was muttering.

"What are you talking about?" Shane whispered in her ear. Mitchie shivered and closed her eyes, not wanting to divulge details but knowing she should, and Shane would be the best person.

"They saw Josh…" she started. Shane tensed at his name. "In New York. No Cynthia," Mitchie whispered, looking Shane in his eyes. He saw desperation and sorrow flowing in her dark brown eyes.

"Why were you blaming yourself before?" Shane pressed, wanting to know what Mitchie could possibly blame herself for.

"Shane, I've been living like I don't even have a sister! I almost forgot about her. I'm such a terrible person," Mitchie revealed, sniffling as a few tears ran down her face.

"No, no, no, it's okay. It's okay to be a normal person every once in a while," Shane murmured, pulling Mitchie into a hug. Mitchie clung to him, sobbing for a minute. When her cries had quieted down, he pulled back to look at her face. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly puffy and red, but looking beautiful all the same to him. He gulped, knowing what he wanted to do, but not knowing if Mitchie wanted it. She bit her lip, and he decided to do it.

He slowly leaned in, giving Mitchie the chance to back out. When she didn't, he closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds, she leaned in also, deepening the kiss a little. It only lasted 7 seconds, but to them, it felt like a lifetime.

Mitchie pulled back first. She looked at Shane's slightly dazed face, sure she was sporting one as well. She smiled for she had just experienced her first kiss, with Shane none-the-less. Shane grinned at her, glad they were even closer now than ever.

* * *

**Wow, I have a feeling the fluff wasn't that good :( I don't know, I was very nervous typing it, worried I would completely mess it up. I was in a hurry also, wanting to update Friday morning rather than next Monday. So you should thank me!**

**I don't really have much to say except please review! In your review, tell me which song you think Mitchie wrote. I'll give you a hint, it's a Demi Lovato song and it's on her new CD, Here We Go Again :o That's a pretty big hint! Whenever I have them play songs, it's going to be by the respective bands, such as Connect 3 will play Jonas Brothers songs. So remember, reveiw!**


	15. Let’s Get Ready to Rock

**I was going to update earlier today, but fanfiction decided that the uploading thingy wasn't going to work :( Well, at least you got it now :D I typed this chapter while procrastinating (something I do _a lot_). Some of the best procrastinated time spent, I think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Kevin Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

"So, are you okay?" Shane asked Mitchie after they had sat in a comfortable silence for 20 minutes. Mitchie looked up at him and nodded.

"I always feel better with you here," Mitchie responded, making Shane grin. "And now I probably inflated your ego even more," she sighed, pretending to be worried.

Shane shrugged with a smirk. "Just a little," he chuckled. Mitchie rolled her eyes and stood up. Shane looked perplexedly up at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Mitchie smiled down at him.

"Well, seeing as the bell is going to ring right-" the bell rang "-now," Mitchie giggled and continued. "I think we should be getting to lunch."

Shane looked up at her with wide eyes. "You're psychic!" he exclaimed dramatically. Mitchie laughed and helped him up. "So, can you tell me what you see in my future?" Shane asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Mitchie made a thinking face.

"I see a kiss in your future," she whispered as she leaned in and pecked his lips. He disagreed and pulled her back for more. He skillfully moved his lips over her inexperienced ones, making her gasp. He pulled back with a huge grin, looking at a dazed Mitchie.

"Not quite what you saw, huh?" he teased her. Mitchie bit her lip and shook her head. "Come on, we'll be late for lunch. I'm already in enough trouble as is," Shane grimaced.

Mitchie looked at him with more focused eyes. "You're not going to get in trouble from missing lunch," she said.

Shane smirked. "Maybe not with a teacher, but my stomach will be very mad," he said as his stomach growled.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. _He's such a boy._ "Okay, fine. Come on," she pulled Shane out of the library, although he wasn't resisting.

As they approached the cafeteria, Mitchie turned to Shane. "Can you buy me something, I need to talk to the crew," she asked.

Shane was surprised for a second. Mitchie was acting like it was normal to sit with Nate, Caitlyn and Sierra when in reality this would be the first day in 2 years. "Sure, what do you want?" he asked while walking to the food line.

Mitchie shrugged. "Anything, really, just not the pizza," she laughed at the end.

Shane shuddered. "Ugh, like I would ever get the pizza here. K, I'll be right back."

Mitchie smiled and walked towards where Nate, Caitlyn and Sierra were sitting. When she was almost there, she started getting nervous. _What if they don't want me to sit with them? _she wondered. She knew that at least Caitlyn would be okay with it, and she really wanted to show them the song. She gulped then sat at the table.

"Hey, guys," Mitchie quietly said, looking nervously at the others. Nate and Sierra seemed a bit surprised, but Caitlyn was cool with it.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "I was just telling them about the song. You have to show it to them, it's brilliant."

Mitchie blushed at her praise, she was always humble. "Okay, here it is," she mumbled as she pulled it out of her bag. Nate and Sierra looked at each other first before taking the papers and reading over it. When they were done, they both had an appalled look on their faces.

"Wow, Mitchie. This is an awesome song!" Sierra complimented her.

"Yeah, it is. What's it called?" Nate asked.

"It's called Catch Me. It's about how I'm afraid of letting myself get too close to Shane because I think he will hurt me but then I decide that I should at least give it a try. What do you think?" Mitchie asked timidly.

Sierra smiled. "I think it's great. So Caitlyn said you wanted us to play it?"

Mitchie nodded. "I was thinking Nate could play drums, I could play acoustic guitar, you could play violin, and maybe we can get Jason to play electric guitar."

"That would be amazing, we'd rock so hard!" Nate smirked.

Mitchie chuckled. "Nate, it's not a rock song. Most of it is soft, there's a part near the end were it gets loud, but that's it," she explained.

"Ohh…" Nate sighed. The girls laughed at him. He looked up defensively. "Well sorry for wanting to use my mad drum skills for what they're made for."

Mitchie shook her head, as if disappointed. "Anyways…" she dragged the word out. "So, do you think Jason would want to do it?" she asked Nate.

He nodded. "Absolutely. Ever since his college band fell apart and he's been home for summer vacation, he's been wanting to play something."

Mitchie grinned. "That's great. Now, do you think Shane will like it?" she looked over at Caitlyn and Sierra also.

"Of course!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "He would have to be stupid not to like it. Trust me, he'll love it."

Mitchie looked up gratefully at her friends. "Thank you, guys," she whispered, her voice full of emotion.

Sierra put her arm around her. "You can always count on us. Always," she said as she hugged Mitchie. Soon, Caitlyn and Nate joined in. Caitlyn felt a chill go through her when Nate's arm touched hers, but she tried to ignore it. Little did she know that Nate felt the same thing.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Shane whistled a tune as he walked up to the food line. He looked at the food, wondering what Mitchie would like. She didn't seem like one of those girls that only ate salad, but what would he know?

"BB Good?" someone asked him.

Shane whipped around, lowering his eyebrows at the person standing in front of him. He rolled his eyes as he turned back around. "What do you want, Tess?" he asked her.

"Was that BB Good?" she asked again.

Shane sighed. "You should know, you inspired it," he retorted.

Tess looked up at him. "Why are you being mean to me?"

Shane almost choked trying not to laugh. "Me being mean to you? This isn't even half as bad as you act around Mitchie," he said as he browsed the chips.

Tess grimaced. "I'm sorry, but she has to know who's in charge."

"What?" Shane asked, extremely confused. "What the hell do you mean 'who's in charge'?"

Tess bit her lip. "I miss you," she whispered.

Shane rolled his eyes. "That's not an answer," he muttered as he began to walk away, two hotdogs and drinks in his hands.

"Wait!" Tess shrieked. Shane groaned and turned around. Tess' eyes started watering. "Shane, I need you. I just don't want to lose you to that bitch." Shane glared at her. "I mean, person. She doesn't deserve you. Please," she begged.

"I'm sorry Tess, but…you brought this on yourself. I. Don't. Want. You. Anymore," he annunciated each word, but he knew that Tess never took no as an answer.

Tess glared at him. "Oh, trust me, you will soon," she threatened him, walking away.

Shane just stood there confused. _What the fuck is her problem? Talk about bipolar._

He shook his head and bought the food, looking forward to hanging out with Mitchie again at the table. When he walked up to the table, he saw everyone hugging Mitchie. He laughed, catching their attention.

"Hey, man," Nate greeted him as they let go of each other. "What's with the extra food?"

Shane handed it to Mitchie. "For her," he explained. "Now, don't let my presence interrupt this hugging fest," he teased them. Mitchie smiled and kissed his cheek, not wanting to kiss his lips in front of all their friends. The others looked at each other with astonished faces; they didn't know Mitchie and Shane had gotten so close.

Shane saw their faces. "What's up?" he asked them, putting his arm around Mitchie.

"You tell us," Caitlyn replied, looking at his arm on Mitchie's shoulder.

Mitchie blushed and put her head in Shane's shoulder. Nate raised an eyebrow at Shane. Shane smiled.

"We're…closer, you can say," Shane said nonchalantly.

"Closer as in…dating?" Sierra asked.

Shane frowned and looked down at Mitchie. "Umm…I don't know," he confessed lowly. Nate, Caitlyn and Sierra looked at each other.

"Okay…" Caitlyn said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed them. "So, you ready for detention, Shaney-boy?" Caitlyn asked Shane.

Shane glared at her. "Don't call me that," he grumbled. Caitlyn laughed while Mitchie giggled.

"So, you never told us why you have detention," Nate asked Caitlyn and Shane.

"You were in the room," Caitlyn reminded him as she took a drink of her lemonade.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but why were you guys late, hooking up in the halls?"

Caitlyn spit her drink out all over Nate and Sierra while Shane choked on his hotdog. Mitchie looked down with a dark look on her face.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Nate yelled, drenched in Caitlyn's drink.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Caitlyn incredulously asked Nate. "Me and Shane?"

Shane finally cleared his throat. "Yeah, did you hit your head or something? 'Cause that's never gonna happen."

"Guys, chill. Just saying. You guys took forever, I don't know what you guys could have been doing," Nate defended himself.

Sierra wiped herself clean of the lemonade and looked at Mitchie, who looked deeply disturbed from Nate's comment. "Nate, stop. You're hurting Mitchie," Sierra scolded Nate.

Nate looked at Mitchie, immediate shutting up. "I'm sorry, Mitchie, I was just joking," Nate apologized.

Mitchie attempted to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. "It's okay, it's just that…I'm a bit insecure, you know. I just don't like the idea of Cait and Shane… 'hooking up' as you put it," Mitchie explained.

Nate grimly nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." _I don't like it either_, Nate thought, internally shuttering when thinking of Caitlyn and Shane hooking up.

Caitlyn glared at Nate. "I would never hook up with Shane, no offense," she directed the last part to Shane.

"None taken. I have someone else I like," Shane grinned and nudged Mitchie, who giggled, her bad mood forgotten.

_Yeah, me too_, Caitlyn thought, taking another drink. When she looked back up at the table, everyone was looking at her inquisitively. "What?" she asked them.

"What do you mean 'yeah, me too'?" Sierra asked her.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. _Shit, I said that out loud!_

"Ummm… you know…just like…you know…" she pathetically said.

Nate raised his eyebrow. "That has to be one of the least informative sentences that's ever came out of your mouth. Now spill. Do I know him?" he asked, hoping that he didn't so he wouldn't have to meet him.

Caitlyn half smiled. "You could say that…" she muttered.

Sierra smiled. "Who is it?" she asked excitedly.

Now Caitlyn didn't know what to do. "I…don't know his name." She grimaced. _Is that the best I can come up with?_

Mitchie giggled, she knew who Caitlyn liked, but she wanted to make her suffer a little bit longer. "Well, you have to know what he looks like…" Mitchie smirked at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn gave Mitchie a death glare. _Of all the times she decides to come out of her shell…_ "Umm, well, he has dark hair…"

"As do 75% of the boys in this school," Mitchie interrupted. "Come on, give us some details!"

Nate groaned; he did not want to hear his crush describing her crush.

"Well…he has-" the bell rang, ending lunch. Caitlyn let out a sigh of relieve, smiling.

Mitchie glared at Caitlyn. "Okay, you were saved by the bell this time, but just wait…" she play-threatened Caitlyn. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

_With Tess_

Tess sat at her lunch table, glaring at Mitchie's. Her 'friends' were sitting around her, looking at some magazines and commenting on the fashion. Tess saw Shane sit down and Mitchie kiss him on the cheek, making her furious. _How dare she touch him! He's mine!_ Tess longingly looked at the adoration Shane had on his face when looking at Mitchie. He never looked like that with Tess, and they had been dating for almost a year. Tess helped Shane with his mom's death and Shane helped Tess with…her problems. Tess looked down sadly. _Why did I have to ruin it?_

"Tess, what's that skank doing on your boyfriend," her friend, Larissa, asked. Tess looked up at Shane and Mitchie then looked back to Larissa.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Tess muttered, looking down at her salad. _Ugh, I wish I could eat real food. _

"But I thought you said-"

"It doesn't matter what I said, we are through!" Tess exploded on Larissa. Tess looked over to Shane's table to calm her down and saw Caitlyn spit her drink over Nate and Sierra. _Eww, gross. I don't know how Shane stands sitting over there with those losers_.

"Listen, I don't have to take crap from you guys, I need some alone time," Tess said as she got up from the table, walking out of the cafeteria. She went to her locker, her home away from home. It was decorated with a pink and purple background with pictures of hot guys and, of course, Shane and her when they were together. She looked sadly at a picture of her and Shane at the beach, Tess on his shoulders. She traced his happy face with a well manicured finger. Then she looked at the picture below it. It was of her and her dad, when she was little, maybe about 4. They were out in the woods (something her dad only got her to do that once) and he was crouching down to her level, smiling into the camera. She felt her eyes welling up with tears so she looked up into her mirror and grabbed a tissue that she had conveniently placed inside. It happened a lot. Once she had dabbed the tears away, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She sniffled one last time then sighed, trying to look like she didn't just have a personal moment. She heard people coming down the halls so she grabbed some books and closed her locker, going to her next class.

* * *

_Back with the gang_

"Shane, you have to go," Mitchie kept telling Shane, but he kept whining about how he wanted to stay with her. The rest of the day had been uneventful. Nate was moping over Caitlyn's secret crush, Caitlyn was avoiding Nate in fear of embarrassment, Mitchie and Shane were all lovey-dovey in whatever classes they had with each other, and Sierra was just…Sierra.

"Please! I was like 1 second late, I'm sure the principal will understand," Shane bargained with Mitchie.

Mitchie giggled. "It's not my decision to make, so go to detention, now."

Shane made a puppy-dog face.

Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "If that's supposed to persuade me…Okay, if you don't go, no kisses for a week."

Shane widened his eyes and turned to follow Caitlyn, who was already heading to detention. "Cait, wait!" he yelled while Mitchie laughed.

"Well that worked," she murmured as she walked up to Nate and Sierra. "So, ready to play my song?" she asked them excitedly.

They both nodded enthusiastically. "I even brought my violin!" Sierra grinned.

"Okay, so some parts might be low, they are intended for cellos, but do you think you can just play them at an octave you can?" Mitchie asked her.

"Absolutely. I didn't get first chair for nothing!" Sierra exclaimed.

"So, let's get ready to rock!" Nate shouted.

"Nate, remember what we told you?" Mitchie giggled.

"I mean rock as in be good, jeez, I remember it's a slow song," Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well then, let's go," Sierra ushered them to the direction of Nate's house.

Tess watched Shane and Mitchie's exchange with envious eyes._ I need to think of a plan to split them up… Ah ha, perfect._

**Voila! Another chapter. I plan to finish this before Christmas, but who knows? I always add in stuff I didn't plan before. This was supposed to go with the previous chapter, but then I added in the kiss and stuff. I want to update at the end of every week and possibly more if I write it fast enough. This was a pretty long chapter, by my standards. Some people have these huge chapters and I'm like 'I can't type that for one chapter!' I guess I could, but I find good stopping spots too soon.**

**In regard to updating every week, I'd like to inform you that I put this story as my first priority (after school, sports, family, friends...you get it) but now I have another story, Don't Forget. I feel sorry for the irony of the title but sometimes, I might have to forget about it to update Poor Unfortunate Souls and make the chapters better. Ohh, I love irony, though. But please check out Don't Forget and _please_ review. :D**

**And now, I have some questions to ask you. Would you like some more Naitlyn stuff? I don't want to bore you if you don't, but it would be a nice side story, I guess. What do you think Shane means by 'you brought this on yourself' and Tess inspired BB Good? (It's a Jonas Brother song, for the people who don't know.) What do you think happened to Tess? What do you think Tess' plans are? I'd love to hear your input!**

**And, to do that, REVIEW! Not to seem desperate or anything...haha...yeah. Here, I'll bless you with this jb if you review! Lol, not very convincing. I wish they had a Jonas Brother sign like they do for peace and love.**


	16. Perfect

**Ok, I know it's been forever since I updated (about 3 weeks) and I'm really sorry. The first weekend after I last updated I was focusing on my other stories and last weekend, my friend kidnapped me (aka, we had a weekend long sleepover) and forbade me from typing! Also, I've been sick for the past two weeks. The only reason I'm updating now is because I had a fever (101 degrees!), possibly the flu, so I stayed home from school. After sleeping for a few hours and taking loads of disgusting medicine, I actually feel normal. Except I'm not hungry and haven't eaten in like 18 hours. I feel like an alien that doesn't need food. It's actually kinda cool, not eating and feeling fine. So I decided to use my time wisely and update. It's not as long as I planned, but I'm still sick and don't really feel like typing more right now. But still, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

"Psst. Pssst," Caitlyn heard someone annoyingly say to her as they had the past five minutes. She sighed and turned to them, glaring. "_What?_"

Shane smirked at her annoyed expression. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Caitlyn glared harder at him. "Well, it's been thirty seconds since you last asked me, so it's about the same." She turned around and started to work on some homework. She tensed when she felt Shane tapping her shoulder. "WHAT?"

Shane shrunk back. "I just want to know the exact time."

Caitlyn groaned and looked up. "Why me?" she muttered as she looked at her watch. "We have exactly… two and a half more hours. Happy?"

Shane frowned. "Not even remotely…" he murmured as he put his head on his desk.

Caitlyn smiled sympathetically at him. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Mitchie?" Shane looked up. Caitlyn nodded and Shane nodded back. "Yeah…I was thinking of…you know, asking her to be my girlfriend?" Shane's voice got softer near the end.

Caitlyn squealed with delight. Mr. Sanders glowered at her so she quieted down. Shane just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a big deal for a girl!" Caitlyn explained. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you think she wants to…date me?" he asked Caitlyn nervously. She knew her better and for longer.

Caitlyn genuinely smiled at him. "Definitely. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you!"

Shane almost frowned. _I already asked her before…_he thought, but he hid his real feelings. He smirked and sat back. "What can I say, I'm pretty desirable." And then Caitlyn hit him on the head.

* * *

"I'm giving up so just catch me…" Mitchie held the last note as Sierra dragged on her note. Mitchie was smiling wildly once they had finished the song. She turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Great job! That was awesome for the third try, so let's try it again a little faster…" Mitchie trailed off as she fixed her guitar strap. Nate and Jason agreed along with Sierra.

"Okay, ready?" Mitchie asked, looking at them. They all nodded and she turned back to her microphone.

"Before I fall too fast," she sang first before strumming her acoustic guitar.

**Kiss me quick, but make it last**

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**

**Let the future pass and don't let go**

**But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight**

"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep," Mitchie sang, remembering her dreams about Shane that left her smiling. Sierra joined in on this part with her violin, adjusting the pitch to meet her needs.

"And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me." Mitchie frowned; she didn't like how she felt before, how she didn't want to be involved with Shane.

**See this heart won't settle down**

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

**I'm terrified of what you do**

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run far away so I can breathe**

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

**I can't set my hopes too high 'cause**

**Every hello ends with a goodbye**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me**

"So now you see why I'm scared," Mitchie sang as the tone changed. "I can't open up my heart without a care. But here I go, it's what I feel. And for the first time in my life I know it's real," Mitchie sang as she weakly smiled, really feeling the lyrics that she had written as she sang them.

"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing," Mitchie sang as she looked down, making sure to get the chords right on her guitar. "You've got me smiling in my sleep." When Mitchie said sleep, Nate and Jason joined in, grins taking over their faces. Mitchie sang

**And I can see this unraveling**

**You love is where I'm falling**

**So please don't catch me**

"If this is love, please don't break me…" Mitchie sang, trailing off a bit at the end. "I'm giving up, so just catch me," she ended quietly as Sierra played the last note again. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled as she thought about how perfect it was going to be when Shane heard it.

"Perfect," she mumbled, thinking about the song.

* * *

"Perfect," Tess purred, looking into the detention room that contained Shane. And now for the start of her plan.

* * *

**Ehh, I don't really like this chapter that much. It's okay...not up to my expectations though. I read other people's stories and see how good they are then question my writing abilities. I have no idea why you people like my story, lol. But thank you, all of you.**

**My last author's note was really messed up, I just want to apologise. I looked at it and I was like "WHAT?" lol. I'm also sorry that this one is so short. The last chapter was 8 pages long (when I typed it) and this one was only 3. It's not even 1,000 words! I usually aim for 2,000.**

**I might update sometime this weekend. I have no plans for Halloween, so I might update then. Although, I'm sure you guys are going to parties or trick-or-treating, so I won't expect many reviews/views on the 31. I have no life, lol.**

**So I'm basically just rambling right now. I'm gonna stop. :D**

**Please review!**

**PS, the good part about writing this chapter was I got to listen to Catch Me many times to get the words and how she sings them so I could describe it. Love the song!**


	17. Got Me Going Crazy

**Here's another chapter! I would have had it out earlier, but I was watching a JONAS marathon, lol. I could not stop watching it! It was addicting. I love when they randomly look at the camera. My attention was split between typing and watching the TV. Well, at least I got this chapter out. It's longer than the last one because I had originally intended for this to go along with the last one, but I was sick then and didn't feel like typing. I'm a lot better now, so I should have longer chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

Shane looked up from his doodling when the door to the detention room opened. He narrowed his eyes as the person smiled and enthusiastically waved at him.

"Ahem," Mr. Sanders cleared his throat. " Miss Tyler, I don't see you on my list, so what are you doing here?" he glared at Tess.

Tess flashed a smile at Mr. Sanders. "Well sir, Coach Bolton told me I should go to detention after school today, after an incident in gym." Shane rolled his eyes at the innocent way she looked at Mr. Sanders.

Mr. Sanders raised his eyebrow. "Really? So you wouldn't mind if I called up Coach Bolton, would you?"

Tess continued to smile. "Not at all."

Mr. Sanders looked at her suspiciously. Most students got nervous when he mentioned calling someone to confirm their story. But then again, not many people wanted to crash a detention. He sighed and waved her in. "As long as you behave, you can stay," he muttered, wishing he could just leave. He greatly disliked teenagers, even though he was a high school teacher. Go figure.

Tess smiled widely at him and turned to Shane. All the kids in the detention room (about 15) were staring at her, but her attention was only on Shane. She strutted over and took the seat next to Shane.

"Hey, Shane," Tess said, her voice having a flirty edge on it. Shane groaned and leaned in the other direction, trying to put as much space between them as possible. Tess saw this and frowned.

"Shane, please…" Tess' tone made Shane look at her in slight worry. Before he could say anything though, Mr. Sanders was standing in front of his desk.

"No talking," he ordered them, glaring at Shane and Tess. Suddenly, a phone started ringing, blasting the tune of _You Belong With Me_.

"Who's phone is that?" Mr. Sanders snapped at them. "I told you multiple times, no phones in-"

"It's yours, Mr. Sanders," a kid said from the back.

Mr. Sanders froze then turned red as he retrieved his phone. "Hello? Wha-okay, I'll be there in a few," he said into his phone, then hung up and turned around to face the 'class'.

"Okay, I have to go to a mandatory meeting so I won't be here. However, there are teachers in the surrounding classrooms, so they'll hear if you get loud. I expect you guys to stay quiet and not leave until 5:30. Got it?" he said menacingly, staring each student in the eye.

"Yes, Mr. Sanders…" they said together weakly. He glared at them one more time before leaving the room.

"Finally, that pain in the ass is gone," Caitlyn quietly cheered.

Shane weakly smiled at her before his attention was brought back to Tess.

"Tess, what's wrong?" he gently asked her, even though he'd rather not be talking the her.

Tess looked down and sniffled. "I…I just want to know why you hate me so much," she mumbled, not looking at Shane.

"Tess…you keep hurting Mitchie. I can't deal with that. As much as you don't like it, I like her. A lot more than you…" Shane sighed.

Tess let out a shaky breath as she looked up at Shane. Her face was twisted up in pain and sadness. "I'm sorry, but you know why-"

"Tess, just fucking leave it alone. I don't like you anymore, so stop stalking me!" Shane hissed at her.

Tess looked like she might lose it for a second before her face hardened. She stood up, swished her hair, and took a seat on the opposite side of the room, turning her back to Shane.

_Shit_, she thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

Shane sighed and turned back to his doodling. Well, if you call a heart with _SG+MT_in it doodling. Caitlyn looked over his shoulder and 'awwed'.

"That is so cute, Shane!" she squealed in his ear.

Shane chuckled and put the piece of paper away. He took out another one and sat there with a thoughtful look.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, confused at his actions.

"I'm thinking of a song," he answered in a far away voice, not changing his expression.

Caitlyn nodded and was left to her own thoughts. She sighed as they revolved around Nate.

Oh, Nate. What to do about him. Caitlyn was now certain she liked him, but she didn't know what to do. Even though they were only 3 months apart, Caitlyn felt a bit wary about having a boyfriend in a lower grade.

_Whoa, boyfriend? Who said Nate even likes me?_Caitlyn thought. She internally sighed as she thought of the possibility of Nate liking her back. She smiled and thought about how awesome that would be. _You know what, who cares? Women have younger husbands all the time._

_WHOA! Why am I thinking about getting married to him! We aren't even dating!_Caitlyn groaned and dropped her head to her desk, extremely confused by her thoughts.

* * *

Shane glanced at Caitlyn when she dropped her head to her desk, barely paying attention to her. He had a melody in his head and the words were just flowing out from his hand onto the paper. He gulped and looked down at his finished song, which he named Got Me Going Crazy. _Wow, it usually takes at least a few days to write a song_, Shane thought as he read what he had written.

**Hey there, pretty lady**

**Tell me how you're doing**

**Tell me what can I do to help**

**'Cause I've been thinking of you**

**For a little while now**

**And this right here is how I feel**

**Girl, you got me going crazy**

**Knocked me off my feet**

**Now you got me begging, baby**

**Begging, baby please**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**

**Get away with me**

**'Cause girl, I don't know what to do**

**'Cause I'm so in love with you**

**Head over my heels**

**Yeah, I know how I feel**

**Girl, you know that I'm in love**

**Though I was so lonely**

**Now I know you love me**

**And this right here is how I feel**

**Whoa-oh-oh!**

**Girl you got me going crazy**

**Knocked me off my feet**

**Now you got me begging, baby**

**Begging, baby please**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**

**Get away with me**

**'Cause girl, I don't know what to do**

**'Cause I'm so in love with you**

**Come on!**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**

**Yeah!**

**Girl you got me going crazy**

**Knocked me off my feet**

**Now you got me begging, baby**

**Girl, I'm on my knees**

**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**

**Get away with me**

**'Cause girl, I don't know what to do **

**'Cause I'm so in love**

**So in love**

**So in love with you**

Shane grinned as he read over the song, feeling like it would be a great one. He couldn't wait to sing this to Mitchie. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he paled. He frantically looked down at the song, staring at a line that he repeated: _'Cause I'm so in love with you_.

_I can't sing this to Mitchie! We're not even dating, I can't tell her I love her!_ Shane thought in despair. He put his head in his hands, his fingers massaging his temples. After a few minutes, he came up with a temporary solution. He wouldn't tell her about the song until they had been together for a bit. Until he was sure that she loved him back.

And yes, he was going to ask her out. Today, after detention lets out. And, as Shane was desperately hoping, she would say yes.

Shane sighed happily, thinking about Mitchie again.

* * *

"That was awesome, you guys! I think we can take a break," Mitchie said breathlessly. After all, she had been singing basically nonstop for about 2 hours.

Jason and Nate agreed as Sierra hugged Mitchie. "That was wonderful, Shane's going to be so surprised," Sierra excitedly whispered to Mitchie, making Mitchie smile.

"Thanks," Mitchie whispered back.

Everyone then headed to the TV, all plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, Mitch, can you get some chips from the kitchen?" Nate asked as he turned on the TV, a movie on the channel.

"What movie is this?" Mitchie heard Jason ask as she left to get the chips.

"Umm…Camp Rock, I think," Sierra answered. "It's a pretty good movie, I love the characters."

"Ugh, I _so_ don't want to watch this Disney crap, please change it," Jason begged as everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, how about the news?" Nate asked as he scrolled through the channels. Mitchie found the chips and started walking back to the group smiling, thinking about how Shane will react when he hears the song. She walked into the room and sat on the couch between Nate and Sierra then passed around the chips.

"_And now for the news_," the news anchor said as it came back from commercials. Mitchie sat back and got more comfortable. "_We are in celebration as Josh Tummel, a local drug dealer and kidnapper of 3 day old Cynthia Tummel, has been caught driving in New York. Unfortunately, Cynthia wasn't with him and has yet to be found. Tummel is now in for questioning and is expected to spend a long time in jail." _

Mitchie gasped and froze. Nate, Sierra, and Jason stared at her quizzically.

"Mitch, you okay?" Sierra gently asked her, placing her hand on Mitchie's arm.

"M-my sister…" Mitchie murmured, closing her eyes. Sierra looked at Nate and Jason anxiously as a few tears leaked out of Mitchie's eyes.

* * *

**Aww, I'm sorry for Mitchie, but it's all planned! I hope you liked the Camp Rock reference. ;)**

**I realize I totally messed up. Jason is a senior, not in college. In chapter 15, I said Jason's college band. Sorry, I forgot details about my own characters, lol. Also, the Taylor Swift ringtone idea came from mylifeisaverage. It's a funny website with hilarious stories.**

**I may update one of my other stories tonight, most likely Don't Forget because it takes a lot less time and effort to type that than The Aftermath. There's so much emotion I put into The Aftermath, it's kinda draining.**

**What did I accomplish today? I managed to get addicted to JONAS, got Pizza Girl stuck in my head, and updated Poor Unfortunate Souls. I call that a pretty productive day!**

**You see that button down there? See it? With the pretty words on it, saying Review this Story/Chapter? I know you want to press it. ;)**


	18. Didn't Mean Anything

**Ugh, so short, but be glad I even updated. I just typed this up right now, and since I'm not really in a writing mood, it came out short. It reveals a bit of Tess and Shane's backstory, but not too much. You'll find everything out later. I don't have much to say up here, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

"Three, two, one…yes!" Caitlyn cheered when the clock reached 5:30. Everyone in the room quickly got up and left. Shane was the last to walk out the door when he turned around and saw Tess still sitting in her seat, staring straight ahead. Shane looked back out the door then turned back to Tess, contemplating whether or not he should see what was wrong with her. He sighed as he realized it would be the right thing to talk to her.

He walked back into the room and sat in the chair next to Tess. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. It was silent for a few minutes as Shane stared at her.

"Shane…I need help," Tess finally said.

Shane sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Go ahead," he muttered, also moving his hands in circles to get her to talk.

Tess blinked away a few tears that Shane didn't even know she had. He softened his gaze on her. "It's just… I didn't want to end up like my mom," she murmured, her voice so low that Shane had a hard time hearing it.

Shane's face dropped; Tess must be really sad to be thinking this. He got up and kneeled in front of her, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, Tess. You'll never be like her," Shane tried calming her down.

Tess started crying. "But I already am. I mean, I already cheated on you, I'm well on my path to becoming her…" she cried.

Shane felt a stab at his heart as he remembered what had broken them apart. Tess and Shane had been dating for a year…but Tess and Andrew had been dating for 6 months. Shane had found out last month when he found them in a closet at school, and it broke his heart. Although he slightly hated Tess for the pain she had put him through, he knew what she'd been through and he couldn't just leave her there.

"Tess, you're nothing like her. Yes, you hurt me…but we were just dating, not married. You also learned your lesson." Shane stroked her hair.

"But, Shane," Tess wailed. "I keep having the nightmares! It started happening since we broke up…"

Shane froze for a second. _She can't be that conning…right?_

"Tess…Are you saying the only way to stop them is if we get back together?" Shane slowly asked her.

Tess looked up at him through her wet eyelashes. "Well, it could help," she said hoarsely, knowing that Shane wasn't going to fall for it.

Shane glared at her. "How could you! Using your family tragedy to get back together with me? I told you! I don't want you anymore! How many times do I have to say it?" he quietly screamed at her, standing up.

"But, Shane! Please hear me out! I have to tell you-"

"No! I'm sick and tired of you lying to everyone to get what you want. If love me so much, then why did you get with Andrew?"

"Shane, I…I can't-"

"What? Let me guess, it didn't mean anything, you don't know why-"

Tess' lips cut Shane off that time. Shane opened his eyes wide in pure shock. He was frozen for a few seconds, which was just the time Tess needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes, reaching his mouth better. When Tess pressed her tongue against his lips, Shane became well aware of what was happening.

He pushed Tess off of him, and the unexpected push made Tess loose her footing. She fell to the ground, but not before hitting her head on a desk. Shane flinched when he heard the 'thunk' the impact made, but kept his angry expression.

"Tess, are you fucking kidding me! That was totally uncalled for," he growled at her. Tess looked up at him with watery eyes, her hand holding the back of her head. Shane angrily sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting you, in whatever ways you want to interpret that, but I cannot do this anymore. Listen to me, Tess, and listen to me good. You need to leave me and Mitchie the fuck alone, got it?" Shane glared her down, making sure she understood.

Tess slowly nodded, wincing when the movement hurt her head. Shane's face softened a bit before he turned around and walked away without even a goodbye.

Tess whimpered as she pulled her hand away from the back of her head. It had spots of red on it: blood. She sighed and got up, heading to the bathroom to wipe off the blood.

She knew she could report what Shane did since it was on school property, but decided not to. _I shouldn't make him hate me anymore that he already does, _she sadly thought.

As she took some paper towels and wiped the back of her head, she said to herself, "I need to tell Shane, he has to know before he goes too far with Mitchie…"

* * *

**Tada! And...that's it. For this chapter, anyways, lol. **

**So, I decided to make a fun challenge. You might already know if you looked at my profile (btw, my profile has what's going on with my stories, so if I'm not updating, go there to see what's up.) So here it is. As you know, I'm not that good of a writer (I know I say that a lot, but please, just go with me, I know some of you who object ;)) So, that being said, I plan to have a kissing scene coming up :o And no, I don't mean a kiss like what I had in this chapter (a sucky one, I may say) but I mean like a full on, make out kiss. Problem is, I don't really know how to write that, seeing as I've never even been kissed :o Ohh, this is awkward ;) Anyways, so I thought I'd make a fun contest and YOU guys (yes, I'm talking about you there, sitting in front of your computer) can PM me or something saying you are interested. Then, you can write the scene based on the details I tell you need to be in it (if any) and the winner gets the whole chapter dedicated to them, and maybe even a character! Yeah...not much of a prize seeing as not many people read this (relatively, I mean. Only like 100 or so.) The others will get an honorary mention in the chapter. Who knows? I may read what you send me, like it, then read all of your stories :o There's nothing to lose, so do it!**

**All you have to do for now is PM me, saying you want to. I'll give you more information on my profile (eventually) or you can wait for my next chapter. This will be so much fun! Unless, of course, no one enters. Then, you will have a crappy scene by me. Yeah, I don't think anyone would enjoy that ;) It'll come in the next...I'd say, 3-4 chapters.**

**So, since a few of you review and a lot of you don't, how about we try some review questions? I got the idea from BabiStarLite (awesome writer, you should check her out!) but I'm not going to do random questions. Instead, just questions about the chapter. I'll leave random questions for some other story ;) **

**Ok, here are the questions. What do you think Tess' mom did? Now do you understand why I used BB Good in chapter....whatever (lol, too lazy to look)? What do you think Tess has to tell Shane?**

**Please review! Also, please join the challenge!**

**PS: I outlined the whole story to the end, an estimated 10 chapters left! Also, I know the beginning and name of the sequel! I'm not going ot tell you yet...but eventually!**

**PPS: I barely got any reviews in my story The Aftermath (except for my friend who I forced to read.) I know it doesn't get as many readers as this, but please review! They make me soooooooo happy, you don't even know (unless you write stories too, in which case, you know exactly how happy they make me!) Every review is much appreciated.**


	19. Would He?

**This is kinda short too, but I think a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. I'm sorry if this chapter is that good, I wasn't really in a writing mood. I made myself type this, though, because I didn't want to go too long without updating. So, yeah, you can start reading now. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie, I'm here," Caitlyn announces as she reaches Shane, Nate, and Jason's house.

"Caitlyn!" both Mitchie and Sierra squeal as they run up to hug her. Nate and Jason both chuckle at the girls.

"Okay, okay. It's not like I was gone forever!" Caitlyn exclaimed at their display of affection. She was never one to show affection, she just wasn't use to it. With her parents away most of the time, she never really had the feeling of getting close to someone growing up. Although, there was someone she'd like to get close to now…

"You totally have to hear the song!" Mitchie said, almost bursting from excitement. She had recovered from hearing about her sister on the news, brushing it off when everyone asked questions. They reluctantly stopped, only to give Mitchie some peace of mind.

"Then what are we doing standing here!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

They all ran to the living room, picking up their respective instruments (not Nate, though, he just sat down behind the drums) while Caitlyn sat back on her couch with her laptop, ready to record and start mixing it. Mitchie smiled and started singing, going through the song once again. Once it was done, Caitlyn stood up and gave them a round of applause.

"That was brilliant, Mitchie! You don't know how talented you are, composing that yourself," Caitlyn complimented her.

Mitchie shrugged. "Well, it's not that hard when you have Shane as inspiration…" she trailed of mischievously.

Sierra, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn all looked at each other confused.

"O…kay…" Caitlyn muttered. "So, now let's record this so I can mix it and make it better. Do you guys by any chance have a recording room?" she directed the question to Nate and Jason.

They nodded. "Yeah, the garage. Dad hasn't used it much since…yeah…" Jason trailed off awkwardly.

Mitchie looked down. _Must be talking about his mom_, she thought as she looked away.

Caitlyn sensed the tension in the room. "Okay…let's go then," she suggested and everyone nodded.

* * *

About twenty minutes and 5 takes later, the song was recorded perfectly.

"That was amazing! It usually takes a lot longer!" Caitlyn exclaimed, surprised at the quickness of the recording. She started fiddling with her computer, changing the volumes of the instruments and adding elements, mostly in the strings department since they only had one live violin, courtesy of Sierra.

"So…you really think Shane will like it?" Mitchie asked yet again, nervousness apparent in her voice.

Nate and Jason rolled their eyes. "Of course, Mitchie. How many times do we have to tell you?" Nate asked while walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders in a friendly manner. Caitlyn briefly looked up, frowning when she saw Nate's arm on Mitchie's shoulders.

"So, when will Shane be back?" Sierra asked, noticing the look Caitlyn was giving Nate and Mitchie.

"Umm, well, when everyone left, he stayed behind…with Tess."

Mitchie tensed when Caitlyn mentioned Tess. Nate raised his eyebrows at her and took his hands off her shoulder, opting to sit next to Caitlyn instead, making her happy.

"I'm sure they were just talking or something. She was very upset the hole detention period." Caitlyn tried to make things better. Mitchie grimaced at her and sat down on the couch.

"Okay…" Mitchie mumbled, still sounding unconvinced. Sierra got up and sat next to her.

"You really like him, don't you?" Sierra asked. Mitchie hesitantly nodded.

"Well, I know for a fact Shane likes you too. He won't shut up about you," Nate piped in.

"Oh, I know he likes me," Mitchie giggled. "I just don't know if he likes me more than Tess," she sighed.

Caitlyn reluctantly got up from her spot next to Nate and kneeled in front of Mitchie. "Do you know what happened between Shane and Tess?"

Mitchie slowly shook her head. Caitlyn sighed and looked around, silently asking if anyone else would tell. She rolled her eyes when no one volunteered.

"Well, they started dating about a year ago. Umm…it was about 6 months after..." Caitlyn leaned in and lowered her voice for the next part. "You know what happened to their mom, right?" Mitchie gulped and nodded. "Well, it was about 6 months after that and Tess was a good comfort for him. Also, a few months before, her parents had divorced because her mom was a compulsive cheater. Her dad found out and was utterly heartbroken. He actually tried to kill himself, he felt like he was worth nothing since his wife would cheat on him without a second thought, but he failed. They sent him to a psychiatric hospital, he's still there now." Mitchie's eyes were wide open in shock. She would never think that about Tess, she had always thought her life was perfect.

"Shane and Tess helped each other. When one would break down, the other was there to hold them. They were a great team…for a while. Six months into the relationship, Tess met Andrew. She started hanging out with Andrew a lot, more than any other boyfriend would like, but Shane trusted her. He didn't think she'd do the same thing her mother did. Too bad he was wrong…" Caitlyn trailed off, looking away.

Mitchie had a disgusted look on her face. _How could Tess do that! She knew how much it had hurt her dad when her mom cheated, why would Tess do the same thing? Besides, why would anyone _want _to cheat on Shane. He was perfect in almost every way._ Mitchie smiled at her last thoughts.

"So, Shane finally found out last month and broke it off. He was sad for a bit, but not too long because he said he never really loved her. He was just really hurt that she would do that. So, that's basically their history. Shane still helps her sometimes when she gets really depressed, which isn't too often."

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn. "Thanks for telling me," she murmured, thinking more about Shane and Tess.

_If she had really hurt him, would he go back to her?_

**So this was kinda a filler chapter. I clarified what happened between Shane and Tess. **

**So with the contest, this is the last time to enter. I have 3 people so far, and before the next chapter, I'm going to tell them what to do. So if you want to enter, do it now. **

**Also, sadly, I don't really like this story much right now. :( It's almost like a chore to type it. However, I'm excited to type teh drama coming up next! Something crazy happened when I was listening to my iPod. It was on shuffle and 'Catch Me' then 'BB Good' came on, back to back! I was like "Wow, those songs are in my story!" Even more crazy was when 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' came on! And after that, the song that I'm going to name the sequel came on! It was super crazy. Speaking of songs, I have 'Shelf' (Jonas Brothers) stuck in my head. I love the 'ahh's' they sing after the chorus during the second verse, lol.**

**I'm going to go watch JONAS now, so goodbye! Oh, and please review! Also, if you want to know the title of the sequel (at least what I plan to name it for now), I just might tell you...but only if you review!**


	20. Things You Don't Know About Me

**Sorry it it's bad or if there's mistakes. I didn't read through it and it's like 3:30 in the morning, I really gotta go to bed! Tomorrow, I have so much school work to do, I just hope to update Don't Forget tomorrow. **

**The contest/challenge/whatever is officially dead, so I did it myself. Get ready for some crappy stuff. :( But I'd like to thank the people who expressed interest. So, this is for xxstrawberry16xx, CatchTheRainbow and mmg1195. They are all so awesome! **

**Also, since this is the 20th chapter, I'd like to thank all of you people still reading this crappy story. I will never understand what you see in my writing, but please, continue to see it!**

**Okay, well, start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

"Shane!" Nate exclaimed, making everyone turn away from the TV to the door where Shane stood, having just come inside. Shane smiled upon seeing Mitchie, but it faltered as he remembered what Tess did back in the detention room.

"Hey, guys…" Shane quietly said, guilt overtaking his body. "Mitch, can I talk to you alone?"

Mitchie first looked at Caitlyn and Sierra before answering. "Sure," she said, her heart fluttering as Shane took her hand and lead her upstairs. Mitchie looked around, not having been in the house since…you know. She looked at the family pictures on the wall going up the stairs, each one showing an older Jason, Shane and Nate. Mitchie started to get nervous as more recent ones came up, until she reached the picture she knew would show up. One without Mrs. Gray.

Mitchie had stopped walking so Shane turned around to see what the problem was. He froze as he saw the picture from last year. It was a few months after…_it_ had happened. All four of them looked miserable, Mr. Gray the most. They looked paler, each had bloodshot eyes. In fact, this picture was taken the same week as the drunk driver responsible for all of this had gone to court. The Gray family had been forced to relive the experience as the evidence was brought out. That week was no better than their first week without her.

Mitchie turned around to look at Shane. He had a faraway look on his face, his eyes glazed over. She could see some tears welling up but not slipping out of his eyes. Mitchie softly ran her hand down his arm, trying to comfort him. He snapped out of his daze and shakily smiled at her. She didn't need to ask what he was just thinking about.

Shane promptly turned around, taking Mitchie's hand again and guiding her to his room. They came up to a door that had a sign on it saying _Don't Stop the Music_. Shane opened the door, gesturing with his hand for Mitchie to walk in first. She hesitated slightly, but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked in a few steps then stopped, taking in everything. He had walls a shade darker than lime green, a rumpled bed, flat screen TV with about 3 gaming systems, a desk with a billion things on it, and clothes strewn all about his carpet. The typical room of a teenage boy.

"Well," Mitchie sighed, turning around to see Shane leaning on his doorway. "This is…nice."

Shane smirked. "Yeah," he softly said as he walked up to her. He took her hand and pulled her to his bed, where they sat down. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a bit before Mitchie spoke.

"You know," she started, "they found him. Josh," she clarified when Shane looked confused. He immediately tensed, his eyes darkening with anger. Mitchie frowned and looked down. "They didn't find Cynthia, though," she said with a small voice. Shane's expression softened when he saw how scared Mitchie was. "I'm worried for her, she won't stand long alone. She's only a baby, a newborn at that!" Mitchie exclaimed, almost breaking down. Shane hurriedly pulled her into a hug, her head on his chest. She silently cried, shaking slightly while Shane helplessly rubbed her back and murmured soothing words.

"Mitchie," Shane softly said. "I'm sure they'll find her. She's innocent, God wouldn't throw a life like that away if she could be saved. As long as we pray for her, she'll be okay."

Mitchie pulled back from him, her eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't know you were so religious," she commented, wiping the tears off her face. She had calmed down after Shane's reassurance of Cynthia's safety, even though she knew it wasn't a foolproof way to make sure she would be okay.

Shane weakly smiled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Tell me." Mitchie sat back on his bed, her eyes trained on him.

Shane stared at her skeptically. "Really? What do you want me to say?"

"Everything. Anything. I don't know. That's the problem, I barely know anything about you and yet here I am, falling for you more each second."

Shane broke out into a grin when Mitchie said she was falling for him. "Okay, well, I'm falling for you, too. Umm, my favorite color's green, I'm allergic to chocolate, which really sucks because I love it, and…I lost the game," he finished with a mischievous smile.

Mitchie's mouth opened in shock. On Sunday, Shane had finally explained what the game was, so Mitchie now knew that she lost since she hadn't thought of it since that day. "You jerk!" she cried, hitting him on his chest while he shook with laughter.

"Sorry, I just had to," he chuckled. "So, how about you?"

Mitchie slightly smiled. "My favorite color's…black, I love to sing, my favorite book is the Harry Potter series, I had a dog when I was 10, but he ran away, uhhh…This is hard," Mitchie admitted. "You go."

"I already went, though," Shane argued.

"You said like 4 things. Come on."

"How about we play 20 questions? But we can change it to however many questions we come up with," Shane suggested.

Mitchie grinned at this. "Okay, I'll ask first. Who's your favorite band?"

"That's easy, U2."

"U2? Are you serious? The Beatles were a much better band," Mitchie refuted, shaking her head.

"What was that word you said after The Beatles? Oh yeah, they _were_ a better band. As in of no longer," Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, your turn," Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sore loser, let's see. Am I distracting you well enough?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, you _were_ until you said that. Not so much anymore," she said as she started remembering her situation.

"Let me fix that then," Shane whispered, moving closer to her. Mitchie's breath caught as he cupped her face in his hands. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, letting Mitchie take over if she wanted to. Mitchie sat up, deepening the kiss a bit. Her hands moved to his carefully straightened hair, ruffling it up a bit. In the back of Shane's mind, it bothered him, but Mitchie's lips were much more important than voicing his annoyance. Shane gently rubbed his tongue against Mitchie's lips, asking for entrance. Mitchie gladly accepted and soon their tongues were intertwining for the first time. Shane gently pushed her back on the bed, hovering above her without breaking the kiss. Mitchie's hands traveled down his arms and she squeezed his biceps, making him stop. He pulled back with a dazed look, the same one Mitchie was sporting.

"Shane, I don't think this is a good idea…" she said breathlessly, gesturing between them.

Shane smiled at her unease. " I wasn't going to do anything. It goes against what I believe, you know. Well, I guess you don't. One of the many things you don't know," Shane explained as he got off of her, sitting on the side of the bed. Mitchie sat up and swung her legs over the side so that she'd be sitting next to Shane. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Mitch?" Shane murmured, holding Mitchie's hand.

"Hmm," she hummed, nuzzling into his neck.

"I did this before, but I'm pretty sure your answer will be different. Hopefully. Okay, I'm going to ask before I chicken out. I guess I'm just scared because when I asked last time, you-"

"Shane, just say it," Mitchie broke into his rambling.

He took a deep breath. "Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**I referenced a lot of things in this chapter. Let's see, the _Don't Stop the Music _sign is really nothing special, I just wanted to show Shane's love of music. I did _not_put it there as reference of Rihanna's song, just saying. The whole religious thing is going to play a bigger role soon, I just had a random inspiration to put it in here and it enhances my ideas I had before. Mitchie likes black because she's somewhat emo, ever since Josh came into her life, and Shane likes U2 because the Jonas Brothers mentioned in the Lines, Vines, and Trying Times little booklet thingy that Don't Speak is homage to their favorite bands, U2, Kings of Leon, and Muse. **

**Yeah, I probably missed some stuff I wanted to mention, but I'm really tired. :(**

**So I have 99 reviews right now, right before I'm submitting this chapter. The 100th reviewer (aka, the first person to review this chapter) will get the next chapter dedicated to them! I know, such short notice, lol, but maybe it will encourage you people to review! Honestly, I never thought I'd be getting 100 reviews, and I'm not even done this story. **

**Thanks for reading, review, blah blah blah, you know the drill. :D**


	21. Here We Are Now

**Finally, I update. Crazy, huh? Almost a month. And I typed all of this up at 4 in the morning, lol. **

**My 100th reviewer was uninspiredx! Thanks for all the reviews, they really make me happy! So this chapter is dedicated to uninspiredx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Nick Jonas. *sigh* I changed it to Nick because I'm going to see him (and the Administration) next week!**

* * *

Mitchie smiled and threw her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic hug.

"Whoa," he chuckled. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Of course! Shane, I'd love to be your girlfriend," Mitchie beamed at him.

"Good, because I don't think I'd take no for an answer this time."

"How about we go downstairs. I have something to show you."

"Yeah, sure," Shane said as he stood up, holding out his hand to help Mitchie up as well.

When they got downstairs, they saw Nate and Caitlyn sitting on the couch together with Jason in the chair, Sierra nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sierra?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, she had to go home to make dinner or something. We can still do the 'thing' though, I have it on my computer…" Caitlyn smirked.

Mitchie smiled while Shane looked at her confused. He turned to Nate to ask if he knew, but Nate chuckled and shook his head.

"Shane, you're gonna like this," was all he had to say.

Shane turned back to Mitchie and was met with her hopeful eyes.

"Tell me the truth, okay? If it's bad, I want you to tell me, no sugarcoating it."

"If what's bad?" he asked, confused as ever.

Mitchie just smiled and signaled for Caitlyn to start the track.

_"Before I fall too fast,_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last."_

The unfamiliar lyrics rang through Shane's head as he tried to decipher the meaning of the song. When the chorus came, he chuckled. On Sunday, Shane had came over early, but Mitchie was still sleeping. When he tried to wake her up, all she would do was smile. She later told him she had a dream about him helping her. And that day, he actually got her to sing a song. It took all she had to keep singing and not breakdown in laughter from the way Shane was acting out the words.

_"If this is love, please don't break me,_

_I'm giving up, so just catch me."_

Shane stayed still with his eyes closed, still thinking about the song.

"So…?" Mitchie meekly asked him.

Shane's almost blank expression changed into a huge grin. "It's brilliant."

Mitchie looked down blushing as Shane rubbed her hands. Jason just chuckled and walked away, off to talk to his real friends. That left Nate and Caitlyn awkwardly alone with Shane and Mitchie as they were sharing a moment.

"Ahem, so…yeah," Nate uncomfortably said.

"Yeah…I guess I should get going…" Caitlyn slightly smiled at Nate, hesitating in case he wanted to say something more.

"Bye," he mumbled as he turned his head towards the ground and rubbed his neck with his hand.

Caitlyn's face slightly fell, but she turned away so Nate couldn't see. She muttered quiet goodbyes to Mitchie and Shane (who didn't hear it) and left to finally go home.

"Ughhh!" Nate groaned, bringing Mitchie and Shane out of their own little world.

"What?" Shane asked him as he pulled Mitchie into a hug.

"It's Caitlyn, I…I don't know," Nate moans as he put his head in his hands.

"Well, Nate, I probably shouldn't tell you this, it will most likely get me killed…yeah, I don't think I'll tell you-"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay," Mitchie giggled. "Well, Caitlyn may feel…a little something for you."

Nate's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What?! What do you mean? What kind of something? Did she tell you? Does she talk about me a lo-"

"Nate, just stop," Shane ordered him. Nate looked at him strangely but stopped talking. "Why don't you go and write a song about it? Because I know you're dying to." Shane smirked as Nate scurried upstairs, in search for his guitar and a notepad.

Mitchie smiled up at Shane. "Did you just do that so we could be alone?"

"Naww, I'm not like that… Okay, maybe, but I want to show you something too." Mitchie laughed as Shane enthusiastically pulled her to the CD rack. One there was a CD with Gray Original Songs written on the cover.

"Here," he breathed out as he put the CD into the stereo. He turned to the song and watched Mitchie's expression intensely.

Mitchie smiled as a catchy beat started and she began moving to the rhythm. Shane watched with amused but attentive eyes.

_"I'll pick you up at seven_

_We can drive around and see a movie_

_Every scene will have a meaning_

_But you'll be the one who moves me_

_  
I've been hurt before so baby promise that you're gonna be true_

_I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too_

_Yeah!_

_  
You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_Just gotta be be good to me_

_Baby!_

_  
I'm gonna treat you right, we'll never fight_

_Now baby you can trust me_

_When I hold you tight, I feel alright_

_I guess that I'm just lucky_

_  
Now I've been hurt before, so baby promise that you're gonna be true_

_Oh, I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too_

_Owww!_

_  
You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_Baby!_

_  
Listen girl, you gotta be good_

_I don't wanna hurt you, I wanna kiss you!_

_Yeah! Come on, come on!_

_Come over here!_

_  
You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_Come on, come on!_

_  
You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_Just gotta be be good to me_

_Yeee-ahh!_

_  
Listen girl, you're out of control_

_I think you and me would be a great cou-ple_

_Yeah."_

Mitchie heartily laughed at the ending. "Really, Shane? Really?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders, his eyes serious with a slight edge of humor in them. "It fit in the song, and Jason really wanted it. So what do you think?"

Mitchie looked down. "Did you write it?" she said lowly.

Shane nodded. "It's based on real experience," he quietly added.

"If that song is about that bitch, Tess-"

"Mitchie, you know it is. Do you know what happened between me and Tess?"

Mitchie sighed and looked off to the side. "Yeah, I do. I can't believe she'd do that. That's low, even for her."

"She never had any problem going below the belt," Shane muttered too low for Mitchie to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, you know the girl in the song?" Shane changed the subject.

"Yeah…"

"Well, even though I didn't know you that well, I wrote it about you." Mitchie stared at him in shock. "How else would you explain the '_I don't want to hurt you'_ part? I knew you were hurt and scared, but I didn't know why back then."

"Well… I'm flattered I had a stalker back then," Mitchie teased him. Shane rolled his eyes and pulled Mitchie into another hug. "Well, you have the end part down."

Shane pulled back and looked at Mitchie in confusion. "You said that we'd make a good couple, and here we are now."

Shane smiled. "Yeah…May 6th, 2008, a day we'll always cherish."

But, like they say, all memories get tarnished sooner or later.

* * *

**Ahhh, so many hints in this chapter. I hope you liked it. And that last sentence, no one really says that, lol. I just made it up. And the song is BB Good, if you didn't know.**

**So, lately, I've been playing Rockband (got it for Christmas), playing the JONAS game on DS (also Christmas), and on Twitter. I have the same name, so you can go add me if you want. I'm always looking for more people to follow, lol. **

**Speaking of following, I heard of this guy named Matt Nicholas Hines. He's going to have a show on Disney called Welcome To My World that he wrote himself. AND he said Demi Lovato will be a guest star! So I actually got to talk to him, and he's really cool! And we have the same birthday! How cool is that? He's two years older than me, though, but it's still awesome! So, if you have a Twitter account, please follow him. You won't regret it. ;) He's TheMattNicholas. I'll probably just put links of everything up on my profile.**

**So it's like 4:30...in the morning...I better go to sleep, lol. This is what insomnia gets you. Lol, not really, but it's a cool word.**

**You know the deal.**


	22. Sunset

**Okay, before you kill me, I want to say I am so, SO sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. I know I said I wouldn't go a month again without updating...and then I went like 5 weeks without updating. :P I was just kinda uninspired and I had midterms and stuff. Anyways, I saw Nick Jonas January 9th! :D And I saw Selena Gomez on Valentine's Day and met a band called Days Difference. :D If you want to see videos and pictures, just PM me. Another note on that, I'm writing another story but I'm not gonna be stupid and post it now. I'm gonna take my time with it. I'll have a sneak peak of it next chapter.**

**I started this chapter last month, but I just finished it right now. :\ Figures. And I wasn't intentionally neglecting it, I'm falling behind in reading fanfics too, so if I normally read your stories, I will get to it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

"Mitchie, I think it's time for you to go home now," Shane murmured into Mitchie's hair. They were laying on the couch in peace, Nate upstairs fiercely scribbling a song on a piece of paper. Mitchie scrunched up her nose and snuggled deeper into Shane's neck.

"I don't want to…" she whimpered.

Shane frowned. He really didn't want to send her home where she'd be reminded of Josh, and where her mother was breaking down, but Mitchie had to help her mom and she couldn't stay there forever.

"How about this. You can stay for dinner and I'll help you with your homework, but once we're done, you have to go home. Don't forget about your mom…"

Mitchie shivered at Shane's tone, but nodded. "Okay…"

Shane smiled. "So let's get started on some Calculus, eh?"

* * *

Mitchie could barely concentrate as her and Shane did their homework. All she could think about was the events of the day. So much had happened since Shane came into her life. To think that she'd be all alone if Shane hadn't stepped in and been so persistent. She took a quick glance at him, smiling at his concentrating face he had on as he tried to work though a question.

"Okay, Mitch, I need help," Shane groaned, giving up on doing it on his own.

Mitchie snapped out of the trance she was in while watching Shane. "What is it? You know I'm your girl."

Shane briefly smiled, knowing her words had double meaning, before showing her the equation. "So we have to differentiate y=x^-2 (4+3x^-3). What do I do?"

Mitchie took his book and chewed the tip of her pencil. "Okay, well, you have to use the derivative. That makes it y= x^-2 D(4+3x^-3) + D(x^-2) (4+3x^-3), which is simplified to y= -9x^-6 - 8x^-3 - 6x^-9. Then you work through the problem to get y= (15 + 8x^3)/(x^6)." Mitchie smiled and handed Shane his book back as he stared at her in awe. She looked up about a minute later and saw that he was still staring. "What?" she asked him, a little self conscious.

Shane shook his head and let out an amazed sigh. "It's just…how do you know that so well? I mean, I was supposed to be helping you!"

"It's just easy math," Mitchie shrugged it off and started on the rest of her homework. Shane raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Easy my ass," he muttered as he began working on his French homework.

* * *

"Mitch, you have to go now," Shane whispered to her. They were just lounging on his bed a few hours later, watching the sunset out the window.

"It's so beautiful," Mitchie murmured, watching the last rays of sunlight for the day. "Just the way the sun sets, leaving us for a few hours, but we know it'll be back."

Shane leaned over until his mouth was near her ear. "Don't change the subject."

"It's the one stable thing in our lives," Mitchie continued, ignoring him. "It's the one thing we can rely on, when everything's falling apart we don't have to worry about the sun not rising. Just that one moment, when the sun goes below the horizon, that's my favorite part. It's last little goodbye." Mitchie looked up at Shane with slightly watery eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye yet."

Shane closed his eyes. "I know, I don't want to either, but you have to…"

"Just 5 more minutes, just until the sun is set, please?" Mitchie begged him, holding on tighter. "I don't want to go back," she added silently.

Shane bit his lip as they finished watching the sun set. He really didn't want her to go, but he knew it was for the best. Finally, the moment came when only a sliver of the sun was visible, the orange ball slipping out of view for the next 12 hours or so. Mitchie let out a sigh and curled into Shane.

"Come on, you really have to go now," Shane told her a few minutes later.

Mitchie sadly sighed and got up. "Thank you, Shane…for everything."

Shane gave her a small smile. "It's what I do. Now let's get you home."

* * *

"Mom?" Mitchie called out as she walked into her house. She was met with nothing but silence. "Mom…?" she called out again confusedly.

"In here," Connie's muffled voice came from the living room.

Mitchie walked into the room to find her mother laying haphazardly on the couch.

Mitchie rushed to her mother's side. "Mom, what's wrong?" she asked as she stroked Connie's hair.

Connie looked at Mitchie with a heartbreaking look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she managed to choke out as tears began trickling out of her eyes.

"Mom, it's okay…" Mitchie started tearing up as well.

"No, it's not. I can't believe I let this go on for as long as it has. I should have never dated that bastard." Mitchie hugged her as Connie began crying harder. "Now…now my baby is gone and you hate me and…and I can't deal with it…"

"Mom, no," Mitchie pulled back and told her sternly. "I could never hate you. I may have thought that before, but I've seen now that you can never hate a family member. No matter how bad they seem, you will always love and need them. I love you, Mommy," Mitchie softly told Connie.

Connie shakily smiled and hugged Mitchie back. "I love you too, and I'm sorry, so sorry…"

"It's okay, Mom," Mitchie repeated. "As someone close to me once said, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Kinda fillerish, but it's gonna get juicy soon! It's kinda close to ending, I'd go with like 10 more chapters, but I'm planning a sequel that will be a little bit different than this!**

**Please review! I got like 2 reviews last time, so it kind of discouraged me from writing more.  
**


	23. Daddy Dearest

***Sigh* It's been 58 days. I'm sorry. :( But maybe this drama filled chapter will make up for my absence. I've been planning this chapter for a while and I'm glad I finally typed it. Trust me, there's gonna be a lot more drama in the next few chapters. ;) Probably very few filler chapters after this. Also, it's ending kinda soon, but I have a sequel planned, if you want. If you want a sequel, I have a cliffhanger to end this with, but if you don't, then I have an alternate ending. I'm not sure. Please, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

The next day in homeroom, Shane was handed a card. He furrowed his eyebrows as he opened it, revealing an invitation to a party at Tess' house for the coming Friday. "For one last school year HOORAH!" it said on the card. Shane looked over to Mitchie, who was sitting next to him, to see that she was holding the same invitation. When she looked up, he raised his eyebrows, silently asking her if she wanted to go. She shrugged then nodded. Shane smiled at her.

'Go with me?' he mouthed. She warmly smiled and nodded again.

By lunchtime, word was out about the party Tess was having.

"Wow, everyone seems so hype about it," Mitchie commented as the group walked to the lunchroom.

"It's a Tess party, of course people will be excited," Sierra said. Mitchie raised her eyebrow at her, urging her to explain.

"Tess' parties always have the same things: drugs, sex, and alcohol," Caitlyn explained. "Everyone leaves when the cops show and talk about it for weeks, even months afterwards."

Mitchie began to get uneasy. She wasn't so sure about going to a party with a bunch of drunken sex-crazed teens. Shane squeezed her hand, seeing how uncomfortable she was feeling. Mitchie smiled at him but still had doubts in her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you," he whispered to her. She leaned into him as they reached their table.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Mitchie said to the others.

"We'll come with," Caitlyn said, gesturing to Sierra too.

"Nah, it's okay," Mitchie smiled at them and walked out of the cafeteria. She started breathing unevenly as she reached the bathroom, her chest getting heavy.

_What am I kidding, I can't fit into the cool crowd_, Mitchie thought, tightly shutting her eyes as she leaned against a stall. Her eyes popped open when she heard someone else sobbing in the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Mitchie tentatively asked. The crying was reduced to a sniffle at the sound of her voice.

"Why do you care?" came Tess' voice from inside a stall. Mitchie's eyes widened as Tess came out, her eyes puff and red.

"Tess, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked cautiously. She still didn't trust her, especially now that she knew Tess broke Shane's heart.

"Nothing you can help with…" Tess mumbled.

Mitchie sympathetically smiled. "Try me."

"It's just I think… I think I'm pregnant," Tess whispered, looking into Mitchie's eyes.

Mitchie froze. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sure it's Shane's. Sorry," Tess said lowly, not an ounce of sorrow in her voice.

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie!" Shane called out as he saw her walk back into the cafeteria. She glared at him and walked past the table.

"Mitchie, wait!" he yelled, quickly jumping up and following after her. "So I was thinking, we could leave school together Friday then-" He was cut off when Mitchie's hand slapped his face.

He stared at the ground to his right in shock. After a few seconds, he looked back at Mitchie to see her face a deep shade of red.

"How dare you?" Mitchie hissed out.

Shane took an involuntary step back in fear. "Mitchie, I have no idea what yo-"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Does sleeping with Tess ring a bell? Hmm?"

Shane's eyes widened considerably. "How do you know?" he asked hoarsely.

"Tess told me," Mitchie said sourly. "Looks like you're gonna be a daddy."

Shane's face paled and his stomach dropped. "Not possible…" he whispered.

"Shane, you of all people should know how babies are made," Mitchie said disapprovingly. She stared him down as if he was nothing more than a bug.

"Mitchie, it's not like that," Shane sighed. Behind him, Tess came into the lunch room.

"Then what's it like, Shane?! You lied to my face! You said it was against your religion-"

"It _is_ against my religion. I made a mistake, Mitchie. It was only once. I'm a born-again virgin," Shane told her, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"I was a mistake?" Tess' small voice said behind him. Shane turned around and mentally slapped himself.

"No, Tess…" he groaned. Tess walked away, tears slowly trickling down her face. Shane turned back and helplessly looked at Mitchie.

"Do what you want. But if you go after her, you can't come back to me," Mitchie said, crossing her arms in front of her and raising an eyebrow.

Shane looked around for a second, silently asking the crowd of students around them for help, but they stayed silent and watched the live drama. Shane sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie," he whispered regretfully and ran after Tess.

As soon as he left the room, Mitchie fell apart again.

"Oh, Mitchie," Caitlyn said, her voice full of sympathy.

"So much for trusting people," Mitchie muttered then ran out of the lunch room, in the opposite direction as Shane and Tess, of course.

* * *

**Poor Shane, he's caught between Tess and Mitchie. :( As I promised last chapter, he's a little preview of a new story I'm writing but probably won't post for a while: **

**I smile as excitement bubbles up inside of me. I may not be performing, but this is the next best thing. Seeing Connect Three live from second row, Jason, Shane, and... Nate. I roll my eyes as I think about the curly haired kid. Jason's the one with the mad guitar skills and weird obsession with birds. Shane's the one with the bad attitude but enough charm to make up for it. Nate... I don't know what he is. He's quiet, intelligent, serious. Everything I'm not. Then why do I have this strange fascination with him? I mean, Shane and Jason would be just as good with me, even better. I could tame wildchild Shane's heart, or make birds seem so yesterday to Jason, but Nate? I don't know what to do with him. I laugh while the lights dim and the girls scream louder. I act like I know Nate, when in reality, I'm just another fan.**

**So, what do you think of my new story? Do you think it'll be good? Also, do you like this chapter? And do you want a sequel to this story? Please review! I'll give you virtual cookies!  
**


	24. More Important Things

**I'm getting better at updating, right? :D I'm alternating between typing this and typing my other story, Remember December. I'll try to update sooner, even though I have end of the year projects and finals and whatnot. I would have had this out earlier if I didn't sleep 24/7 haha. Sleep is really important to me nowadays. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

Mitchie kept running, through the halls, out the doors, down the street. She didn't care that she was missing the last half of the school day, she just needed to get away. She sprinted inside her house and quickly locked the door. She collapsed onto the floor, sitting helplessly as tears flooded down her face. She couldn't believe this. She trusted Shane with her life, and look where that got her. She was in so much pain, an idea that she had never thought of before came to her. She shakily got up and wobbled upstairs. She went straight into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. A bunch of medicines, acne creams and mouth washes adorned the inside, but one thing caught her eye.

A razor.

She slowly picked it up, examining the blades. There were three aligned in the middle of the plastic. She carefully picked it open, releasing the metal from inside. She picked up one of the blades and held it to the light. It was new, nice and sharp. She closed her eyes. _Am I really thinking about doing this?_ she thought. She thought about what had happened in the last few hours, in the last few years of her life. She opened her eyes.

_Yes._

"For Shane," she whispered before pressing the blade down onto her skin. Mitchie gasped as the blade cut through her flesh, but otherwise didn't react.

"For Mom," she whispered again, making another slash on her arm.

"For Cynthia, for Caitlyn, for Sierra," she listed off, making a cut on her arm for every person who she's ever loved and cared about.

"For Dad..." she choked out, finally dropping the blade. The tears came quickly, pouring out of her eyes just like the blood out of her arms. She wasn't trying to kill herself, she was just trying to feel as much physical pain as she did mental. After ten minutes of crying and bleeding on the ground, Mitchie pulled herself together. She washed her arms in the sink, remembering what had happened only last week, when Josh had pushed her and she cut her arms on the broken vase. However, this time, these cuts were no accident.

Once she was done cleaning, she numbly walked into her room. Thinking about the last person she 'dedicated' her cut to, she picked up her phone and dialed a number that she hadn't used in months.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered after a few rings. Mitchie almost choked; she hadn't heard that voice in 2 years.

"Daddy?" she whimpered. She heard him gasp on the line and the sounds of him shuffling around.

"Mitchie? What's wrong, sweetie?" her father asked worriedly. Mitchie let a few more tears fall before she answered.

"Everything, Daddy," she whispered. She resorted to calling him daddy in times of need only, so he knew something bad had happened.

"Well, honey, you know you're not supposed to call me," her dad reluctantly said. It was part of the agreement, Connie got full custody while Steve had to go to Alcoholics Anonymous and not see or speak to Mitchie at all- at least until she was 18, that is. And she was turning 18 in a few months.

"I don't see why I can't talk to my dad whenever I want to," Mitchie said hysterically. The same rule that forbid her from talking to her dad was the rule that made her live with Josh. "Can't I just see how you've been?"

Her dad sighed. "I've been okay. I live a few miles away from you, alone in an apartment. Sometimes, things feel… empty and lonely. But I have to stay clean if I want to see you when you turn 18."

Mitchie sat on the ground, soaking up the information her dad was telling her. If he lived a few miles away, she could visit him… right? The government didn't have to know.

Suddenly, Mitchie heard banging on the front door and someone calling her name. "I have to go, but I'll call you back soon, okay?" Mitchie quickly said, standing up and cleaning her face of tears. She hung up before she could hear him say goodbye. She ran downstairs and opened the door, not expecting to see Shane on her doorstep.

"Okay, Mitchie, before you close the door on my face, I need to make you understan-" he got out before Mitchie started to close the door. Shane shot his hand out and caught it before it closed fully. "Mitchie, please. Everyone deserves an explanation."

Mitchie thought for a minute before sighing and letting go of the door. Shane carefully crept his way in, scared that Mitchie would change her mind. He followed her inside to the front steps, where she sat down with her head in her hands.

"You have five minutes," she mumbled through her fingers.

"Mitchie, you have to see it from my point of view. I never meant to go that far with Tess, but when you're in a situation like that, it's hard to remember your values. And now… now Tess is having my baby! I can't abandon her, Mitchie, that would be stupid and childish. I'm going to have a kid, Mitchie, you have to get it through your head. No matter how much I love you, there's more important things, such as the new human life that will come in a few months. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't change what I've done and what's happened. Remember, this was all before I met you. So please, can we end on good terms?" Shane said quickly but slow enough that Mitchie could get every word.

"Get out," she hissed, angry and hurt at his spiel.

"Mitchie, pleas-"

"No, get out of my house!" she screamed, jumping up and hitting him on his chest. He put his hands up to try to protect himself, but Mitchie just kept pushing him until he was out of the house. "I never want to see your fucking face again!" she shrieked at him before slamming the door.

Mitchie's whole body was shaking in sobs, and there was only one thing she was thinking of: Time to cut again.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but things are going to be dark for a while. :( Please review! I might update even sooner! :D**


	25. Changed

**I would have updated a little sooner but I had a bit of writers block. I know what's going to happen, but actually writing it is easier said than done. I'm sorry for the wait, but school is ending and I have a bunch of finals coming up :P But I plan on finishing before school ends.**

**2 more chapters after this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

The next day at school, Caitlyn was surprised to see Mitchie stalking through the front door, her face blank. Caitlyn stopped talking to Nate and Sierra and followed after her. Shane was off with Tess somewhere, much to the group's displeasure.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called out as Mitchie practically ran into the library. Caitlyn ran in after her and followed her to the back. She found Mitchie leaning on a bookcase, tears streaming down her face. "Mitchie, please, just talk to me."

Mitchie looked up at her. "I can't do this," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Come here and see Shane go off with _her_. I don't think I can stand it." Mitchie wiped the tears off her face and rested her head on her knees.

Caitlyn knelt down next to her. "You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to have feelings." When she didn't respond, Caitlyn rubbed Mitchie's arm. "Listen, if you want Shane to think about you, to want you back, I have a plan..." This made Mitchie look up at her in curiosity. Caitlyn smiled. "If you act like you're okay, having fun even, Shane will feel bad and want you back."

"How do you know that?" Mitchie asked. "Besides, there's no way in the world I can act like I'm having fun anymore."

"I don't know, it's just the way boys work. Come on Mitchie," Caitlyn said hopefully. Mitchie looked uncertain for a second but finally agreed. "Great!" Caitlyn squealed, causing the librarian to shush them. She giggled then turned back to Mitchie. "First, we have to get those tears off your face. Come on," she said, offering Mitchie her hand. Mitchie gave her a half-hearted smile and took it, allowing her to lead her to the bathroom.

Caitlyn washed the tears off her face and tried to make her bloodshot eyes less noticeable. She combed Mitchie's unruly hair, since Mitchie didn't feel the need to do it that morning.

"There we go…" Caitlyn said, standing back to look at Mitchie. She still looked sad and her eyes were still red, but her face had more of a glowing look and her hair was shiny. "Well… that's as good as we're going to get."

Mitchie frowned at her words and looked into the mirror. She sighed at the sight her eyes. "I won't cry anymore, it'll go away soon." Caitlyn nodded.

"So… what happened yesterday?" she asked.

Mitchie looked down. "I went home and then Shane showed up. He said he's sorry but he can't abandon Tess. He wanted to be friends with me…" Of course, Mitchie left out the cutting part, and the part about talking to her dad.

"And then…?" Caitlyn coaxed her on.

"I told him to get out of my house," Mitchie sighed.

"It'll be okay, Mitchie, you'll see," Caitlyn tried to comfort her.

Unfortunately, it brought up memories of someone else telling her things would be okay.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Caitlyn never left Mitchie's side. Sierra was occasionally there, but she also had to keep Nate company, for it seemed that Shane disappeared off the face of the earth by the way he followed Tess around everywhere like a puppy. That caused a strain on Caitlyn and Sierra's friendship because Caitlyn didn't like her hanging out with Nate all the time. Though they weren't really 'dating', they both knew they liked each other.

With the group of friends falling apart, and all of it seemingly Mitchie's fault, her cutting became worse and worse. When her arms became covered in wounds, she started cutting her stomach and legs. No one noticed because they were all occupied in their own troubles, least of all Shane.

Mitchie's world was spinning out of control. She lived each day one at a time, not wanting to think about the next. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that one day she could live with her dad. One day.

As the days went by, the party came closer. Tess' party. Shane's baby mama's party.

Oh what fun.

* * *

On the day of the party, Mitchie woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. Caitlyn had told her that in order to complete her 'I'm doing fine' act, she had to go to the party. Mitchie got dressed and went to brush her hair. As she was brushing, the razor on the counter caught her eye. She promised herself she wouldn't cut today, knowing that she was going to be at a party. And besides, since she'd been in major cutting mode recently, she wanted to show that she had some control. That she wasn't completely crazy.

Mitchie stared at it for a few minutes before picking it up. "Just a little one," she murmured, turning it around in her fingers before lifting her shirt a bit and making a small cut below her belly button. Of course, that reminded her of Tess and the baby, so she made a deeper one. She gasped and dropped the razor, tears coming to her eyes.

"I am weak…" she cried out softly. When she gathered her strength again, she realized she was going to be late so she quickly ran to school.

"Hey Mitch, what's wrong?" Caitlyn greeted her at the door.

Mitchie just shook her head. "Just nervous for tonight…" she muttered.

"Speaking of, look who's coming," Caitlyn whispered to her. Mitchie turned around and saw Shane walking towards them with Tess hanging off of his arm.

Shane looked up at them as he passed by. "Hey Cait, hey Mitch," he said with a small smile.

Caitlyn scowled at him while Mitchie tried to hide behind Caitlyn. Shane kept walking but turned back to look at them when he was about 20 feet away. Tess turned too and stuck her tongue out at Mitchie, her face smug.

"I can't believe her," Caitlyn said. "You really need to do something drastic at the party." Mitchie raised her eyebrows up at Caitlyn. "Well, not drastic, but… something that will get to Tess and possibly Shane."

"I could go to the party with Nate," Mitchie suggested. "Shane might get jealous of me being with his brother."

Caitlyn clenched her jaw. "No. Fucking. Way," she growled.

"Okay, Okay," Mitchie held her hands up in defense. "How about… I go with… Andrew, is it?"

A small smile formed on Caitlyn's face. "You mean the guy Tess cheated on Shane with? Yes… yes, that might work. Tess might be mad you're with someone she was with and Shane will be hurt that you're with the guy who broke them up before. Perfect."

Mitchie smiled, but inside, she wasn't so sure. She didn't want to hurt Shane, she just wanted her hurt to go away. "Okay, where can I find him."

Caitlyn shrugged. "I'll ask around and tell you later."

Mitchie nodded and they agreed they'd meet at lunch and go over the plan.

* * *

Caitlyn had told her Andrew Denzien had lunch with them and ate at the cool kids table. With one encouraging push, Mitchie was sent across the cafeteria to Andrew's table.

As Mitchie walked up, she saw Shane and Tess sitting at the same table but on the other end. She took a breath and walked up to a blond boy.

"Hey, Andrew?" she said breathlessly, making him look up. Though she had never seen him before, Mitchie couldn't help but feel like she recognized him. He had spikey blond hair and brown eyes, looking more like Tess' brother than her assistant cheater.

"Yeah, 'sup… Mitchie, right?" he smiled.

Mitchie smiled back, seeing Shane look at them from the of her eye. Knowing he was watching, she put on an act. "Yes, so I was wondering if you're going to the party tonight," she giggled. The only time Mitchie giggled was with Shane, which made Shane instantly jealous. Who was this guy making the girl he loved giggled. One look at his face made Shane pale. It was _him_.

"I wasn't planning to, but…" Andrew trailed off suggestively.

Mitchie smirked. "Then it's a date," she said, then surprised everyone by kissing him on the cheek. She then turned to Shane. "Oh hey Shane, I didn't see you there," she said with a smile. Mitchie then headed back to where Caitlyn was sitting in awe.

"Mitchie, I think it's safe to say you're breaking Shane's heart now," Caitlyn said smiling.

Mitchie looked back at the table she had just left. Shane was still sitting with Tess but his hands were clenched along with his jaw. Tess also seemed a bit tense. She grinned.

"Just… make sure you don't go too far with this. You know what they say, an eye for an eye-"

"Makes the whole world blind, I know, I know," Mitchie sighed. "Can't I have some fun? I mean, I deserve to move on too, right? And if that means hurting Shane on the way, too bad."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow at her. "This isn't the Mitchie I know."

"You're right," Mitchie said lowly. "I've changed."

* * *

**The ending was totally different than I planned, but it works out better this way. :) Please review, you have no idea how much I hate this story but I keep writing for you lol.**

**Who saw Demi on Grey's Anatomy? Wasn't she amazing! Too bad she didn't have more scenes.  
**


	26. I Told You So

**Sorry it took me like forever to update. I kinda had writer's block... and now it's 5 am and I've stayed up all night. School in a few hours :P Ok... you can read now lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

For the rest of the school day, Mitchie hung out with Andrew, who she realized shared a lot of classes with her. Whenever Shane came near them, she would shamelessly flirt with Andrew, and Andrew would flirt back. Finally, school ended and it was time to get ready for the party.

"Hey, do you want to hang at my place," Andrew asked Mitchie at her locker, leaning on the one next to her.

"Ummm, I'll pass, I have some stuff I have to do first before the party," Mitchie said, shutting her locker and pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "You'll pick me up at 7 though, right?" She looked up expectantly at him.

Andrew smiled. "Of course." And then he leaned in and gave Mitchie a peck on the lips. Mitchie froze for a second then gave him one back. He smiled back at her, making Mitchie smile and lightly blush. Suddenly, someone pushed by Andrew.

"Hey, what's your problem dude?" Andrew called out to the figure walking away. They stopped and turned around with a murderous look on their face.

"You're my problem," Shane spat out. Mitchie looked down and bit her lip.

"It's not my fault you can't seem to keep your women. They all seem to come back to me," Andrew said smugly. It kind of made Mitchie mad that Andrew thought of her as just another person he took from Shane, but she really needed him in order for her plan to work.

Shane tensed considerably and his face turned red, but he didn't move. After a few seconds, he turned around and walked out the door.

"Being a pussy isn't gonna get her back," Andrew laughed after him. Shane hesitated but kept walking, Tess waiting for him at the door.

Andrew kept laughing as Mitchie started to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" he chuckled, his laughter going down.

"Sorry, I have to go now," Mitchie sighed. She hated the way he was acting, but the plan...

"K, see you later,"Andrew smirked and walked away. Mitchie frowned and continued walking home.

Mitchie made it home without any problems, but she kept going over what had happened throughout the day. She had gotten back at Shane and Tess, but Andrew seemed a bit like a douche bag. However, Mitchie couldn't help that she started to develop feelings for him. She shivered as soon as she thought that.

"This isn't part of the plan," she murmured as she got to her room. She put her bag on the floor and sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about the party.

What if things go wrong? What if Shane gets back at her somehow? What if she breaks down there? Tess would never let her forget it.

Mitchie rubbed her head, not wanting to do this anymore but knowing she had to.

* * *

At 7 on the dot, Andrew rang her doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Mitchie called out even though her mother was still laying unresponsive in her room. Connie didn't interact with people much, and only talked to Mitchie when she needed food.

Mitchie opened the door to see Andrew in a dark blue dress shirt and jeans. Mitchie herself was wearing a white shirt with a belt and black skinny jeans. Let's just say that her wardrobe has stepped up a bit since Shane came into her life.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked her. Mitchie nodded and grabbed her purse, closing the door as they left.

Andrew lead her to his car, a red Mercedes. He opened the door for Mitchie, surprising her. She never thought Andrew to be someone who did that, especially after how he had acted today.

He got in the car and drove towards Tess' house. "So, have you ever been to a party before?" Andrew asked as he fiddled with the radio.

"Not really," Mitchie shrugged.

"Oh, well, it'll be fun," he smirked at her.

Mitchie was about to reply when they drove up to a mansion. Andrew pulled up into the drive way and Mitchie gasped.

"Jesus Christ..." she whispered, looking at the huge house. Andrew chuckled.

"All the houses around here are like this, including mine. You should come over some day," he winked at her before exiting the car. He opened the door for Mitchie and she got out.

Together, they walked up the long path to the front door silently. Mitchie was starting to get a bad vibe from him, but she didn't say anything. She needed him, at least for tonight. She knew it was bad to use people, but he should be used to it, right?

Once they reached the door, Andrew opened it, allowing Mitchie to walk in first. She was surprised and the amount of kids just in the front room. They were all dancing in the low lights, touching and rubbing against each other. Mitchie looked around for Caitlyn but couldn't see her.

"Here," Andrew said into her ear, "I'll show you around a bit." That's right, he should know this house like the back of his hand.

Mitchie nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her through the crowd. In the living room, Mitchie noticed Tess trying to dance with Shane, but he was looking around. Mitchie quickly turned her head when Shane's eyes connected to hers.

"Hey, Andrew, I'm going to get a drink," Mitchie told him, leaning up so that he could hear. She needed to get away before Shane could reach her.

"Naw, I'll go get it for you," Andrew responded, oblivious to Mitchie's ulterior motive. Before Mitchie could protest, Andrew left, leaving Mitchie to fend for herself.

"Hey," Shane says as he walks up to her. Mitchie looks behind him to see Tess dancing with another guy, acting as if she didn't care if he was Shane or not.

Mitchie looked down uncomfortably. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I know you're with Andrew to get me back, but-"

"You don't know anything. I actually like Andrew, okay? You can leave me alone," Mitchie hissed at him.

"Mitchie, cut the crap, I know you want me," Shane smirked.

"You disgust me," Mitchie spat and tried to walk away, but Shane grabbed her arm.

"Yo, get off her!" Andrew yelled, drinks in both of his hands. He put them down and pushed Shane away.

"You want to start something?" Shane asked, his eyes narrow.

"No, I'm here to end it. Come on, Mitchie," Andrew said, holding on to Mitchie's hand and pulling her away from the scene.

"Thanks," Mitchie said quietly as he lead her upstairs.

He looked back at her. "No problem." Andrew smiled and brought her to a room, closing the door when they were both inside.

"So..." Mitchie said, shrugging her shoulders and looking at Andrew. He smiles again and takes her hand, pulling her to the bed. They both collapse on it and he looks at her. Slowly, he leans in towards Mitchie until their lips gently touch. She hesitates for a moment before halfheartedly kissing him back. He first puts his hands on her waist, but when they start traveling up north, Mitchie pulls away. She clears her throat and looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs and leans back on his arms.

"You know what I find funny?" Andrew randomly says after a bit. Mitchie just looks at him. "It's funny how I know you're using me, but I just go along with it."

"Kind of like how you knew Tess was using you, right?" Mitchie mumbled, pulling her legs up to her and wrapping her arms around them. She just wasn't feeling good about this at all anymore.

She missed Shane.

Andrew laughed a little and shook his head. "No, she wasn't using me. She was using him. She told me the baby is mine but she wanted to see if she can get him back, take him from you, you know?"

Mitchie froze. The baby isn't Shane's? "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, you heard me. Don't you think Shane's too much of a wuss to actually father a child? I doubt that's even possible with his little dick."

Mitchie looked down. This was getting pretty uncomfortable really fast.

He looked at her. "But you wouldn't know, now would you? How about I show you what a real man is." He then pushed Mitchie back and got on top of her, his hands holding down her arms. Mitchie's eyes opened wide in fear. _This cannot be happening._

He pulled his shirt off over his head with a devilish grin, making Mitchie want to gag. He slowly slid his hands up the front of Mitchie's shirt, but stopped when he felt something.

"What the...?" he mumbled in confusion as he lifted her shirt to see what it was. He saw the cut she had made earlier that day, starting to scab up. Mitchie gasped and tried to cover it, but he grabbed her arm, accidentally pulling up her sleeves.

"Holy shit, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Andrew yelled, horrified at the multiple scars surrounding her arms, overlapping and intertwining together. Mitchie just looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're such a freak! I should have listened to Tess," he spat at her as he left the room in disgust.

Mitchie just sits on the bed, staring at the door. Her sight becomes blurry as tears rush to her eyes. _I really am a freak_, she thinks sadly. She suddenly gets up and runs out of the room, almost immediately running into Nate.

"Whoa," Nate gasps as he almost falls from the impact. She holds on to him tightly and sobs into his chest. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Tell me what happened," he tried to coax her.

"He took me in the room... and then the bed... and then my shirt," she whimpers out. Nate's eyes widen.

"Wait, what? Did he... rape you?"

"NO!" she screams out. "He called me a freak, and..." she trails off. Nate sighs. He knew who 'he' was.

"It's okay, Mitchie," he said as he pulled her back to him, rubbing her back to try to calm her down. He knew how sensitive she was.

"Oh great, now you go use my brother to hurt me," another voice says coldly. They both look up to see an angry Shane and a hurt Caitlyn.

"What? We weren't doing any-" Nate tries to explain, but Shane will have none of it.

"Yeah, whatever," Shane says as he walks off.

Caitlyn looks at them tearfully before walking off also. Mitchie turns back to Nate.

"That's not the worst of it. Tess' baby... it's not Shane." Nate's jaw drops.

"Are you serious?" he asks, astonished. Mitchie nods, making Nate frown. People start cheering from the family room so they both go to check it out. In the middle of a crowd, Tess is giving Shane a lap dance.

Mitchie covers her mouth and runs away in tears while Nate watches with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" he murmurs before noticing that Mitchie is gone. He looks around a bit before fighting his way through the crowd to reach Shane. "Shane, we gotta go, man. I need to talk to you," Nate tells him, but Shane brushes him off, his eyes strictly on Tess. Nate sighs and finally pushes Tess away from him and pulls Shane up.

"Yo, dude, what's your problem," Shane says lowly to him.

"Tess is, don't you see how she's ruining everything? Come on, I really need to tell you something!"

"Shaney..." Tess whines and pouts, sticking her lips out. Shane looks between Tess and Nate before sighing and nodding to Nate.

Nate pulls him into an empty room and jumps right into the story. "So Mitchie only came tonight with Andrew to get back at you, right? Well, she told me that he told her that Tess told him that her baby isn't yours but really his. So you need to dump that ho bag," Nate says all in one breath, almost too quickly for Shane to understand.

Shane stares at him blankly until the last bit registers in his head. "Hey! 'That ho bag' happens to be my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend or dictator because I haven't seen you be yourself lately. Seriously, she's a cheap substitute for a prostitute and you deserve much better. You deserve Mitchie..."

"I don't care, Mitchie went too far by bringing Andrew here tonight. She knows I hate him!"

"And Tess having Andrew's baby is not worse than that? Man, you _**are**_ stupid!"

Shane stops arguing and clenches his fists. "Did you just call me here to insult me?"

"No, dude. Seriously, Tess is no good for you. Go ask her if Andrew is the father."

Shane studies Nate for a minute before agreeing. "Fine."

They both walk back to the family room to see Tess giving Andrew a lap dance. Shane's eyes bulge out of his head and he rushes to the middle.

"Tess! What are you doing?" he frantically asks her.

"Giving my baby's dad a bit of fun, of course!" she squealed, obviously drunk.

Shane looked back at Nate to see him give him a sad smile and shrug, as if to say 'I told you so'. He goes back to Nate and leans against a wall, his head in his hands.

"What do we do now?" he mumbled.

Nate smiled. "We go find Mitchie."

* * *

**So... cool? Not cool? Please review! 1 more chapter! Then I'm taking a bit of a break then posting a sequel which will hopefully be better than this.**


	27. Goodbye

**I know, I know, it's been forever and you can kick my ass, but just finish it first, ok? There will be a LONG A/N at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

**

* * *

"Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to me crying 'Will you help us pretty please?' and I help them? Yes I do!" -Poor Unfortunate Souls  
**

Mitchie ran, ran as fast as she could away from Tess' house, from the party, from _him_. It felt like her heart was ripping into a thousand pieces and it was all his fault. She never asked for this. She never wanted to fall in love- wait, love? Was that what she felt for Shane? Was that why it felt like he broke every inch of her heart? Once Mitchie realized this, she stopped.

She never wanted this. She just wanted to get through the day without any problems, without Josh doing anything to her or her mom, and now look where she is...

Mitchie let a few tears drop from her eyes before running again. She finally found herself in front of her house, so she quickly got inside and went up to her room. Looking around, she saw the razor on her dresser. The last time she'd cut was this morning, and there was a bit of dried blood on the shiny blade. Mitchie just stared at it, not blinking, not moving, until she finally grabbed it. She turned it over a few times before throwing it in the trash, shaking her head in disgust.

She finally sat on the ground and cried. Cried for losing Shane. Cried for losing Cynthia. And most of all, cried for herself. How she'd let everything get this far, she'd never know, but she knew how to fix it.

She crawled over to her phone and pushed a few numbers.

"Hello? Mitchie?" a confused voice said on the other side.

"Daddy, I need your help," she sniffled.

"Mitchie, I told you, you can't talk to me. We can get into some serious trouble."

"I'm coming over," Mitchie suddenly said.

"What?"

"I need to leave this place, start over. I need you," she said quietly.

"Mitchie..." her dad sighed.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, okay?" After writing down his address, Mitchie hung up the phone. She took one last look around her room and went to leave. However, before she left, she wrote a note, knowing that someone would come looking for her. She placed it on top of her pillow, gathered some clothes and left her room. For good.

* * *

"Come on, Nate! Stop being a pussy and run faster!" Shane yelled out at Nate as they ran to Mitchie's house, Nate trailing behind.

"I'm sorry I don't run as often as you do," Nate gasped out. Once Mitchie's house was in sight, he slowed down to a slow jog. Shane sighed and continued sprinting up to her house.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled as he banged on the front door. He stood speechless as the door opened slowly, revealing the dark house inside. Nate shrugged when Shane looked at him, so they both went inside. They both called her name, but were met with silence. Slowly walking upstairs, they noticed Mitchie's door open a bit. Shane walked in first, turning on the light and gazing around her room for the first time. Among the black walls and thick curtains was a note on her pillowcase. Shane looked nervously at Nate before picking it up and reading.

**_I'm sorry for anyone I'm leaving behind, but I have to do this. I can't take this life anymore. I know it seems like I'm running away, but I'm not. A change of environment will be good for me._**

**_And Shane, if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to come to this. But what happened with you pushed me over the edge. You broke my heart, Shane. And no matter how hard I try to put it back together, there will always be cracks. I know you love Tess, but couldn't you have cushioned the fall my heart took? I told you I can't open up my heart without a care, yet you threw it around as if it was a toy. You know I hate having hopes because every hello always end in a goodbye, and that seems to be where it's heading now. Goodbye, Shane._**

**_-Mitchie_**

Shane stared at the letter, his eyebrows furrowed over his eyes. Nate silently read it over his shoulder and sighed, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Shane jerked it away, Nate's hand falling limp to his side.

"She left because of me," Shane said softly, appearing calm, but Nate knew better.

"Shane-"

"She left because I was foolish to choose Tess over her. She gave me her all and I just let her down." Shane sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

Nate just stood there silently, unsure of what to do. "Well," he started nervously. "I know this might not be the best thing to say, but it kinda is your fault." Shane gave him a murderous glare at that, making Nate put his hands up to show he had more to say. "You knew how fragile Mitchie is, you can't just throw her around like that. But what's done is done. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Shane thought about everything he knew about Mitchie. How the only other person she cares about, the only other person she'd be with right now is her father. "But where does he live?" Shane whispered.

"What?" Nate asked but Shane shushed him and slowly started to look around Mitchie's room. Scanning every surface, Shane found a ripped piece of paper on the floor behind the door, covered in Mitchie's curvy handwriting. He picked it up and realized it's exactly what he was looking for: Mitchie's father's address.

"Nate, do you have any idea where Noth Street is?" Shane asked, staring intently at the paper.

"Yeah, it's on the other side of town, why?" Nate answered confusedly.

"We're going to find Mitchie."

Mitchie slowly walked down an alley, making her way towards her father's apartment. Each noise was amplified by her paranoia, so when a cat knocked down a trashcan, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She let out her breath when she saw the feline slink behind the can. Mitchie briefly smiled before a cry pierced through the silent night. Seemingly coming from inside the can, Mitchie slowly opened the lid to be met with a shocking sight.

A baby was lying on top of a bag of trash, wrapped in a blanket with the name _Cynthia _stitched on and crying. Mitchie's eyes immediately teared up as she reached down to touch her younger sister for the first time.

"Oh, look at that. A family reunion." Ice went through Mitchie's veins as she heard the voice she never thought she'd hear again. "Sorry, I don't seem to have a camera with me to document this precious moment."

"Josh," Mitchie hissed without turning around. He cackled and stepped closer to her.

"Right in one," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"I thought you were caught?"

"I was, but the cops have nothing on me. I got connections." He winked with her and before Mitchie knew it, he had a bag over her head and started carrying her away, muffling her screams with his hand.

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know, but that's it. Shane and Nate are trying to find Mitchie, Mitchie is kidnapped by Josh... what could I possibly write the sequel about? Haha. I will post the sequel on August 14th because that is my 1 year anniversary of writing and when I first posted this :') Time flies when you're having fun. Also, that's the day of my Jonas Brothers concert with Camp Rock and friends (and Demi) which is pretty ironic haha. So I'll update then go to the concert. I'll probably tell you guys about it in my second chapter haha. 15th row VIP baby! And I'm hoping for a meet and greet. The sequel will be called Move Along, just so you know. And it will take place a considerable amount of time after this. I'm gonna try to make it better than this story, cus if you read any of my other stories, you can see I can write soooo much better than I've been writing this. Tell me what you want in the sequel :)**

**Also, there is a Camp Rock awards going on (Indie CR Awards) and I'm nominated! Not for this story, but 7 others of mine, How to Save a Life, Fades to Black, The Aftermath, Don't Forget, Fallen Angel, Our Love's The Perfect Crime and When the World Comes Down. Go read them if you haven't already :D But seriously, I don't want you guys to vote for me. There are so many other unrecognized writers like me but they have sooooooooo much more talent than I do. I don't want to rob them of that so please, vote for your favorite stories. The first round of voting ends on Friday so... hurry up!**

**I can't believe this is the last chapter :'( Anyways, please follow me on twitter, I'm joannacamilley there too. I love talking to other writers and if you have had the joy of me reading your stories, you'll know I review every chapter ;) I'm on almost 24/7, so come talk to me! If you don't have a twitter, you can always just PM me on here :)  
**

**This is your last chance to review! So please do! You may now kick my ass ;) See you in 30 days!  
**


End file.
